


Passengers

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO, F/M, Fortune 500, New York City, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, TA Reader, but Hux falls faster than his brain can handle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: It's been five years since Hux has taken public transportation.“I remember all the times the two of you would take the bus on weekends for little trips and Harry and I would occasionally bump in. Is it strange now?” She asked, catching him off guard. His brows furrowed, how was it not already strange to be talking about his dead ex-fiance. Bumping into people was one of the reasons he hated public transportation.





	1. M20 Lincoln Center - South Ferry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's my first Hux story (even though I swore that I will marry Domhnall if he lets me lol). But this is inspired by a dream, hope you like it. The first chapter is just getting to know Hux and how him and reader cross path.

Armitage Hux was never late. Never in his years of working for the First Order was he late. And he was going to start today. As Chief Administrative Officer of the First Order, he could honestly start his day whenever, like Ren, but then he wouldn’t be CAO if that was the case. Hux stepped out of the elevator of his Upper West Side apartment in his signature black Bally Derby dress shoe and tailored  Ermenegildo Zegna suit. In long stiff strides, he made his way over to the concierge, whose balding head was the only thing that could be seen behind the large desk. Clearing his throat, the man jumped. “Go-good Morning, mister…Hux!” Hux didn’t interact with any of the workers in his building, only a curt nod. If it wasn’t for his striking red hair and polished look, no one would even remember his name. “My tire has a flat.” He spoke as flat as the tire. The statement had the worker staring up at him with bugged hazel eyes. What was he to do with this information? Hux gritted his teeth. “Isn’t there a car service you can call?” “OH! Why didn’t you say so!” The worker goofily laughed before he picked up the phone. Hux rolled his eyes at how much energy one can have in the morning. Looking down at his Bremont Wright Flyer watch, he blinked returning his vision to the man at the desk who had a stern look on his face. He hung up the phone and shook his head. “They must be busy down there, let’s see if we can get you a taxi.” The man stood up, a foot shorter than him, and made his way out the door along the sidewalk. Hux stood back, under the awning observing the man flailing his arms out at taxis. “Don’t you have Uber or Lyft?” The man asked and it took everything in him to not scoff in disgust. Hux vowed to never use anything Kylo Ren has shares in. He would not in contribute to making the annoying manchild richer than he already is. But every taxi that drove by was full, he was started to get annoyed as he now had less than an hour to get there. “Is there any other way to get there?” Hux did his best not to sound short with the man, but it really wasn’t his strong suit. “You can always take the bus. It’s much quicker than the subway and cheaper than a cab.” He suggested while he watched Hux’s face twist up. The bus? He hasn’t ridden the bus in years. Five to be exact. The guy laughed. “You probably don’t, here you can have my metro card.” The man shuffled in his vest to pull out the flimsy little thing. “It only has one ride left so you either need to refill it or find another way home.” The man explained to a still confused Hux. “And, you might want to hurry up the bus is coming.” The man pointed to the behemoth smoke machine that was making its way down Broadway. Ice blue eyes flicked from it to the light that signaling for him to walk. With a disgusted look on his face, he thanked the guy and moved along to the slightly crowded bus stop. 

He towered over two schoolgirls in matching plaid skirts and plastic bracelets as they whispered about whatever children do nowadays. The line moved fairly and soon found himself face to face with an indifferent bus driver. Pulling out the card, he held it up and stuck it in the slot like the people before him. A loud beeping noise emitted from the machine as he continuously tried it again. The bus driver sighed, taking the card and turned it around. The card went in seamlessly and shot back out. With a tug and nod, Hux made his way to the second-row single seat near the window where he would begin his journey. He cringed at the word as the bus jerked forward. This wouldn’t be a journey, this would be hell filled with old people coughing, teens with loud music, and children crying, but luckily for him, it wasn’t like that far from it. Hux found solace staring at the city on the brink of Summer’s end, especially when entering Chelsea. Most of the buses passengers had gotten off in midtown leaving a few here and there to be picked up afterward. One of them just so happened to be a former acquaintance of his. “Armitage, is that you?” An older lady with salt and pepper waves and pruned lips stopped before him. With furrowed brows, he looked her over before connecting the face to the name. “Sylvia?” He did his best to sound enthused, but for Christ Sakes, it wasn’t even 8 am yet! “Armitage, I never thought I see you, especially on a bus!” She exclaimed. He got up to hug her and offer her his seat but declined. “Oh, I can’t believe it. What has it been five years? Five years yes, the last time I saw you were at, God rest her soul, Angelique’s funeral.” Sylvia rambled. Hux took a deep breath knowing where this was going to go. “How are you?” She asked with a concerned hand on his shoulder. “Fine,” He raised his brows, but she shook her head. “It must’ve been very hard for you. You two were so close, such a lovely couple.” She cooed. “I remember all the times the two of you would take the bus on weekend for little trips and Harry and I would occasionally bump in. Is it strange now?” She asked, catching him off guard. His brows furrowed, how was it not already strange to be talking about his dead ex-fiance. Bumping into people was one of the reasons he hated public transportation. “Well, if y-” Sylvia began to speak as the bus hit a bump. Hux tensed up, not wanting to catch anyone in any way. “Maybe I should sit.” She giggled and went to sit behind him, only to have someone else slide through.

Sylvia scoffed at the young woman, who clearly paid no attention to her as she rummaged through her backpack. “Excuse me, that was MY seat.” She emphasized. The young lady looked up with wide eyes they didn’t falter as she narrowed them. “You weren’t sitting here, it’s been empty since I got on.” She said. Sylvia tsked “That’s because I’m engaging in a conversation an-” “I’m sorry but I literally don’t know how that has anything to do with sitting. It’s physically possible to do both, I’m doing it right now.” The young woman retorted and Hux lips tugged up in a smirk at her quickness. “And he’s doing it too, so what’s your excuse?” She gestured to him and he began to blink as if something was in his eye. Sylvia scoffed clearly displeased at how the conversation was going. “How dare you?” Sylvia asked and she rolled her eyes. Hux watched as she made the movement so graceful with her parted lips and long coated lashes hitting her eyelid. “I’d rather not endure this conversation with you because I’ve witnessed that you don’t understand social cues, so I’ll tell you flat out: I don’t want to continue talking to you and neither does he, he’s been staring pass you the whole conversation.” Hux’s eyes widened as he had been caught and called out; Sylvia gasped and looked at Hux before tugging on the yellow wire. Sylvia stomped her way to the bus driver quickly telling him how disrespectful his passengers were before leaving. As soon as the door closed, the driver chuckled: “I hope she never comes back again.” Which gained a few last from the regulars knowing who the real disrespectful passenger truly is. He turned around to see her eyes already on him, locking for a brief second before shifting to look outside. Hux sat forward trying to wrap his brain around what happened, honestly this was all too much for the morning. How could people handle this, especially before work or school? He groaned thinking about doing this every day because they didn’t have a choice. No wonder some of his employees had sour moods. They probably had to deal with their own Sylvia’s. Hux wondered which one of his employees would be like you, definitely not Mitaka. He chuckled, before realizing he never thanked you. He turned around to just deliver brief words, but you were gone. He looked out the window only to see the bus turning the corner approaching his stop. Maybe he’d have a chance to thank you tomorrow.

  
  



	2. Tomorrow To A Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should be studying for finals but I had to write this down before it escapes me. I'll do my best to revise my errors, sorry.

Hux sat at his desk observing the yellow plastic card between his index and middle finger. It was good for one ride. He still had to get home but he was pretty sure he’ll be able to catch a cab. He didn’t know how to get more rides but he would save himself the embarrassment and have someone else do it. Someone else as in Mitaka. And then he asked ‘how much does he want on it?” What a ridiculous question, he just wanted to get more rides. So Mitaka got him a monthly. Hux didn’t know why he didn’t equate money with time as he usually believes that “time is money and money is time”. But, the pure shock of spending $121 for terrible service, crowds, no seats, and rude people, why should people be forced to pay this price, he’s seen the news and though his ride was particularly calm he could only imagine. All he wanted was a ride tomorrow to say thank you to the young lady, he was ordering his car to be picked up right now. What a waste of $121. That’s what he thought as he sighed in his seat watching the lights of Midtown go by. When were you even supposed to get on? Would he even recognize you? Would you recognize him? What would he even say? He was so caught up in his thought, he almost missed you. Your eyes glued to your phone as you passed by. His body turned to see you sit behind the empty seat behind him. Hux frowned; there was no sign of Sylvia so there was no need for her to be leaving a space. “You,” He cleared his throat speaking a little louder. She looked up and he straightened up under her stare. “Yo-You don’t have to sit there, she isn’t coming back.” A tight lip chuckle found a way past her lips before she nodded. “Thanks, it’s okay.” She replied before her eyes flitted to something behind him. He watched the sparkle illuminate in her eyes and he felt a twinge of hurt that he couldn’t produce that effect. “Oh, Am I glad to see you!” A woman spoke loudly before a little girl came running at her. The young woman hugged the little girl with a bright smile as the older women, he presumed to be the mother’s child, took the seat that obstructed the view from the young woman. His blue eyes stared at the scene before turning. Look like he’d try again another time, maybe tomorrow. And all of his tomorrows seemed to be a failure. She was either not there or preoccupied with something or someone was sitting between them or she was sitting in another spot. Like now, as Hux stiffly turned to see her sitting across the aisle in a row with double seats next to a boy. Though this said boy had to be at least in his mid-20’s with a full beard, his actions said otherwise. He watched as the girl opted for nods and one-word answers as the guy next to her continued telling “impressive” stories with a shit-eating grin all in her face. Hux didn’t like it, why wasn’t he catching the clues? She clearly didn’t want to talk to him. Hux couldn’t help the little-amused smirk that found his lips as he thought about his conversation with Sylvia. These things seemed to be inescapable on rides like these. An idea sparked in his head, he’d save her, she’d thank him and they’d call it even and he’d never have to ride this thing again. But of course, it failed when he heard her voice, “Isn’t this your stop?” The man by her side quickly jumped and yelled for the bus driver to let him off, which he did. Hux chuckled at the sight before turning to look at her from across the aisle, where he caught her mumbling to herself before (y/e/c) eyes fell on him to instead look out the window. Clearly, she didn’t want to be bothered. Another plan failed.

It aggravated him that he would continue to endure this hell called public transportation just so he could say thank you to a damn girl! He was Armitage Hux, he could easily find out her name and send her a card and a gift; maybe some chocolates or coffee. Girls love Starbucks and chocolate. He turned around to see that she had once again left the bus and he clenched his jaw as the bus pulled into a stop. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow, he would finally say something. And God how he wished that, tomorrow would’ve been better. The gray clouds loomed over the buildings threatening to unleash all of its powers at any minute. Hux’s finger wrapped around the hilt of his large black umbrella as he watched her reflection in the foggy window. Loud thunder erupted causing rain drops to pelt against the bus. A groan came from behind him and then a zipper being undone. “Crap!” The young woman shout-whispered, realizing that she had not only forgotten to bring her large umbrella, but also the little spare she carried in her bookbag. Hux could hear her annoyingly get up and walk to the back exit. He turned watching her prepare herself for the weather. Zipping up her coat, making sure there was no hair in her face, pulling on a hood, tightly securing the bookbag, as she pushed against the door and hopped up. In an impulse decision, Hux sprung, pulling his Burberry trench together and hopping out to catch her. “Wait!” He yelled causing her to turn and look as if she had forgotten or dropped something. But instead, it was the well-dressed red-haired man shielding her from the rain with his umbrella. “What?!” She called out frazzled still looking around for a dropped item. But Hux was speechless; he stood there letting the rain fall on him as he observed the girl. Her eyes were now wide and staring at him in annoyed confusion. “I-It’s raining and I just wanted to give you my umbrella.” He stuttered and he internally slapped himself. How old was he? “Thank you but, it’s fine.” She said quickly before turning, only to have him on her heels. She turned to see him, in close proximity, now towering over her. “Ok, please don’t follow me.” She said putting a hand between them. “No, no, I just want to walk you to your destination and I’ll be on my way.” He pleaded, hating how desperate he sounded. “Look, I see the way you look at me, I don’t know what your intentions are but it creeps me out and I don’t know why you're following me ok?” She said sternly with her voice raised. He looked at the ferocity in her eyes and knew his plan had gone far off track. He shook his head profusely, “I’m sorry, but I never intended to offend you in any way. I understand completely, especially in today’s climate. I just wanted to say thank you for before, with Sylvia I-” He was cut off by her huff. “Excuse my language about your friend, but she was a racist bitch. She should be glad it was me that said something and not anyone else.” He shut his mouth quickly at her words, ice blue eyes just staring at her. The young woman looked him over once more before beginning to walk away. “Wait!” He yelled out. Rolling her eyes she turned around. “At least take this.” He held out his umbrella and anger began to roll in her veins. Why couldn’t he just let her be, she was perfectly fine without one. “No, I’m not going to take your umbrella so I’ll be blamed for the death of some rich dude who can’t dress for the weather properly!” Her hands motioned at his dress shoes that were not becoming a walking pool. “I’m fine, I’ll get a cab or a bus,” Hux said. “The bus doesn’t come for another 20 minutes and it’s literally hell catching a cab.” She stated the obvious. There was silence before another eye roll came and unpolished, yet manicured nails gripped the umbrella. “Fine, just tell your family and Sylvia they can’t sue me I’m broke.” The corner of his lips tugged up into a little smile at her joke before he nodded. “Thank you, you can give it back when I see you tomorrow.” He said before going on his way. “And what if I don’t give it back?” She yelled and he stopped turn: “Then I’ll just see you tomorrow.” He waved.

* * *

 

Stubborn and sarcastic, what a mix. In his head on his quick jog to work in the rain, he couldn’t believe how you spoke to him. Here he was being a gentleman and you didn’t even kill him with kindness; no, just went straight for the jugular. In the elevator, he texts Mitaka telling him to steam one of the extra suits he kept in his office. A smirk appeared on his face when Phasma told him a closet would be useless in his office. Reaching his floor, he quickly but not quietly, thanks to his shoes, made his way to his office only to be stopped by Kylo Ren. “Late,” The boulder of a man stood in front of him amused at Hux’s state. An ice-cold glare was shot at him before entering his office only to be followed by Ren. He sighed, this is how the poor girl must’ve felt. “You look like a drowned, harassed, rat.” Kylo chuckled at his bad joke. “Don’t you have executive things to do, projects to finish, interns to intimidate?” Hux asked as he entered his washroom. “No, no, I’d much rather hear the amazing adventures of Hux takes the bus.” Kylo held a mischievous look in his eyes as Hux froze after he was caught. “It’s ok Mitaka told us about your decision to lessen your carbon footprint while your car is being fixed.” Hux gritted his teeth; Mitaka would never tell, he was loyal. Unless being harassed by a certain brooding brunet. “Leave my employees alone, besides he put over $100 of rides on that godforsaken thing and I intend on using all of it.” He said putting on the freshly steamed collar shirt. A chuckle escaped Kylo’s lips as he stood walking towards the door. “Frugal, I guess I’ll walk you to the bus station after the meeting today.” Hux clenched his fist, he only took the bus to work not from, finding it easier to catch a cab and not wanting to be bothered. God that man was infuriating. And right on cue, Kylo stood waiting for Hux at his office. Hux groaned as he closed the door beginning to follow the man that took up too much space. Everything about him took up too much space, even his simple existence was too much for him. Walking out the building, Kylo slipped on his Saint Laurent sunglasses before crossing the street. Hux was clearly annoyed with this display of humiliation but also glad that he could go home a little earlier, even though it would just be him thinking about what would happen tomorrow with you. A black car was waiting and Kylo opened the door. “I would ask you to join, but you need to get your money’s worth.” He smiled before closing the door. Hux narrowed eyes watched the car drive off. “Asshole,” He mumbled as the bus pulled up.

Upon entrance, he realized that his regular seat was taken, so he had no option but to sit in the row with doubles. Sliding in, he sighed staring out the window letting his mind drift to a place of punching Ren in the face. He was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of something hitting the seat beside him. Turning he saw his black umbrella and a plastic Target bag. His eyes trailed to behind it, looking to see the girl in her green anorak parka and the ruffled hem from her starry skirt shown slightly up to her fiercely beautiful eyes. “I brought your umbrella back. And I brought you medicine so you don’t blame me when you get sick.” She said with arms crossed. He took a peek inside the bag: Day & Nyquil, a bag of Halls and Ricola, Zicam, Vix Vaporubs, the works! Pulling his items into his lap, he offered her the seat but instead, she slid in the one behind him. He turned with furrowed brows, clearly confused. “I’m sorry for being so rude this morning. It’s just-” But now it was his time to cut you off. “No need to explain, I understand. But thank you for all of this, you didn’t have to.” Hux nodded. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to do that either and I didn’t have to be a jerk.” She said. Clearing his throat he extended his hand. “Well let’s start over, I’m Armitage.” Her smaller hand slid into his giving an exceptionally firm handshake. “I’m Y/N.” Y/N, his inner voice said and it invoked all his memories of her. He was lost in a daze until he heard his name her lips for the first time. “Arm-mah-tij,” She was testing it out. “Armitage, is it French?” Y/N asked and he nodded. “Old French, Middle English.” He shrugged. “And you’re from?” She waited for his answer. “Britain, yes.” He nodded and so did she with an amused smile. “I could tell, not just from the accent but the fact you don’t know how to ride the bus.” His face scrunched up at her accusation. “I’ve ridden the bus a few times before.” He spoke, offended. “Yeah, a few times before this week.” She laughed and he couldn’t help but produce a smile at her incessant teasing. “Why are you even on the bus anyway?” Y/N leaned forward. “By the look of that watch, you could own a car or a few.” Hux looked down at his Bremont and then back to her. “Well, if you must know Sherlock,” The jab at her snooping caused her to hold back a laugh that reached her eyes. “My car had a flat.” Y/N nodded before tilting her head. “But, it’s been only two weeks, it should’ve been fixed by now.” And so she had caught him, face turning red and internally cringing because he couldn’t tell her the truth, tell her it was because he wanted to talk to you. “Well, I spent over $100 on this and so I’d rather use it all. Unless...do you want it?” She shook her head. “Nah, I already have a monthly but thank you.” Y/N stood up slinging her book bag over her shoulder. “It was really nice meeting you Armitage and I’m sorry about this morning. See you tomorrow?” She asked standing in front of the back exit. A smile appeared on his face as he nodded. “Likewise Y/N, see you tomorrow.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Thank you so much for the encouragement, I hope I can make you and Hux proud; especially since this is seeing Hux in a different light, but I feel like Hux would buy out the MTA and make changes himself.


	3. Fall is More Than Just A Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two crackheads almost got into a fight on my bus  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> God I love MTA😒

Blue eyes shifted from each seat. He didn’t know if he should sit in the doubles row or the singles row, in his regular seat. At first, he slid into the double seated section and sat there with eyes glued to his regular seat. For the first time in Armitage’s life he was unsure about something and it was a goddamn bus seat! At each stop, his eyes would make sure his regular seat and the seat behind him was vacant. He told himself to stay calm, as the bus began to greet more people that unfortunately wasn’t you. But, what if you would pull that stunt like you did yesterday and sit behind him. Too late, an elderly woman was finding a nice comforting place behind him. He had to make sure the seat next to him wouldn’t be taken, but what could he tell the person ‘reserved’? Of course at that thought, he saw a rather stout man lock eyes with the empty seat. His mind screamed no at the thought of sharing the seat with someone that wasn’t you. With long legs, he dodged out of the way, barely squeezing pass him before he heard a little yelp. Hux turned around sputtering apologies only to find out it was you. His groomed brows unfurrowed as he relaxed a little at the sight of you. “Armitage what are you doing?” Y/N took her regular seat, as did he and he sighed. “Sighing? It’s not even 8 am,” You teased and he felt his lips tug. “It’s not a sigh, just breath. But, Good morning, how has life treated you so far?” Hux asked. “Well, the fact that I’ve seen you twice in under 24 hours...not so good.” She smiled, causing him to as well. Hux felt so content by your presence he didn’t understand why, so he just brushed it off as just making sure that you guys were seated. That changed when your (y/e/c) eyes looked to the left to see an elderly woman with plenty of bags. “Do you want to sit down?” Y/N asked the woman nodded as they swapped positions. Hux watched her selfless act and kicked himself for not offering; what would Y/N think of him, not that anybody opinions matter, he told himself. Y/N slung her backpack over her shoulder, while she reached up for the metal pole. “Here, have my seat!” He shot up as she politely declined. “No I insist, you know I won’t give up Y/N.” She shot him a look, before rolling her eyes and sitting. He smirked at his achievement as she shifted her bag on her lap. Hux looked at it and then back at her. She looked young, yes, but not young enough to be in school. But before he could ask she was jumping up. “It was nice seeing you again, Armitage.” He smiled down at her. “Likewise Y/N, I’ll see you tomorrow?” “Tomorrow,” She smiled before fleeing out the back door.

* * *

 

Hux sat at his desk with a fountain pen in hand as he paused. Swiveling around in his chair he took in the view of the Hudson River. He observed the change in foliage as miniature joggers wore a little more, while the yachts were a little less out on the water. His office was so quiet as he turned back to look at the door; for some reason he expected someone to come in, or wanted someone to come in. He was feeling quite lonely and it appeared out of nowhere. Even after five years of breaking up with his ex-fiance, he had never once experienced this. Looking at his watch, he realized lunch was quickly approaching. Standing up, he grabbed his embroidered cashmere Burberry scarf before exiting. “I’m taking my lunch outside Veronica.” He told her and she nodded. Making his way out the doors of Brookfield Place, Hux lazily followed wherever his feet led him too. Midday in New York City was a scene in itself with the sparse bodies walking around, but the emergence of Fall was another thing. He hated Summer because he couldn’t tan, Spring was too much rain, Winter was fine until the snow, so Fall was just right; or Autumn as he called it. He had found himself aimlessly walking around Greenwich St. when he heard a bunch of tiny voices pronouncing “FOLIAGE!” They said loud and proud as they teacher praised them. “Very good, foliage.” Hux paused, trying to figure out where he heard that voice from. “Foliage is a group of leaves. Now in this group what colors do you see?” It was Y/N! He perked up like a dog when it’s owner calls him. Even with the children yelling out random colors he could still hear her voice. Hux made his way to the gate and watched as her crouched figure brushed her hair out of her face as she talked to them. “Yes, the colors can be brown, yellow, orange, and red.” She smiled and he couldn’t help but smile too. “Like his hair.” A chubby little boy with rosy cheeks pointed behind Y/N. “Jonathon, it’s not nice to point.” She scolded. Y/N glanced behind her, quickly looking at the ginger to apologize to the man, not even realizing it was her bus friend. “I apologize, sir I-” She paused as Hux chuckled. “Though pointing is very rude, he is right, my hair is red.” You were shocked about how relaxed he was; he always seemed so wound up, especially on the bus, no matter how nice he was to you. “Yes, red like his hair.” She smiled. “What are you doing here?” Y/N crossed her arms. “I decided to take a walk during lunch, how about you?” His eyes sparkled under the light that was able to pass through the rustling trees. Though they were ice blue, they emitted nothing but warmth as he looked at her through the gate. She felt slightly uncomfortable as something felt heavy in her stomach. “Well, I’m at work and I should go before these kids tell everyone about me talking to a guy with hair like leaves.” Y/N turned without even a goodbye, speaking to the kids once more. With furrowed brows he watched her, not understanding what had shifted between them. Deciding not to waste another minute pondering the situation, Hux decided he should go back to work.

* * *

 

After work, Y/N dragged her tired body on the bus and slipped into her seat. Leaning her head on the glass, she watched Washington Market Park go bye. She couldn’t help think about Armitage seeing her at work. Just thinking about it got her upset. Why? She didn’t really know. Maybe because she enjoyed his company on the bus and that’s it or maybe because she enjoyed it a little too much and her time was up. He had only taken the bus because his car needed to be fixed and only stayed this long because he had a monthly. But his monthly was up on Friday and she hated herself for knowing this useless information. He seemed nice and different from any other Wall Street type guys she’d come across. But, he was still that type of guy; why would someone like him, who could drop $700 on a Burberry scarf, want to even POSSIBLY be friends with someone like you; a teacher’s assistant for a New York City Public School living in an outdated townhouse shared with her cousin? A deep breath escaped her because she knew why she was feeling this way, she just didn’t want to accept it, just like she didn’t want to believe the feeling that hit her when she saw him at work. And down on Vesey street, in one of the many boardrooms that littered in the building, sat a very bored Hux. Never was he the one to let his mind stray from work, but because it was you, it was alright. What had he done to make you act like that? Everything this morning was fine; was it catching you at work? Clearly, it must’ve been that. For starters, you didn’t want him following you when it was raining and granted he technically didn’t know where you worked, but he knew you worked with very small children, so you were a teacher of some sort. Maybe you were embarrassed, but you shouldn’t be. The world needs teachers like you, he thought, you’re so nice and caring. Those children are so lucky to have you, he wished he had someone like you instead of those mean nuns at boarding school. Or maybe, you just wanted a friendship that strictly stayed on the bus. The conversations never went into anything personal; hell, he didn’t even know if you had a boyfriend or even liked men at all! Though he’d prefer the latter over the former. But this was his last week riding the bus and he didn’t want to lose you. He shook his head, not lose you, just not end on a bad note. Hux had really enjoyed your company and didn’t want to ruin it. So what could he do to make it up to you?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I hope you liked it, I felt like I had to write something to push them together you know? The MetroCard is almost expired! But, if you're reading this can you PLEASE help me out with some ideas to have Hux get Reader on her side. I know if I think of something, you guys won't get an update until January lol. So please any idea, no idea is too big, too small, or too dumb.


	4. One Thing Before I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays, here's a gift to those who helped me with ideas. Your suggestions were amazing. I hope you like it, it's a short little something because this chapter was originally 5+ pages and I really don't want long chapters tbh. So more chapters to come this week beware.

He hadn’t seen you for two days. Two days and it had him concerned; questions as to why he hadn’t seen Y/N. It hurt him to know that it was most likely because he saw you at the park. But there were so many reasons he didn’t understand why you acted that way. Each morning as he took the bus, his blue eyes stayed glued to the door hoping to see you and each time it passed your regular pickup he slowly began to lose all hope. He tried to brush it off as seemingly just enjoying your company and that it wasn’t much more; but if it wasn’t, why would he be taking the bus home just in case? On Friday, when things seemed to be not looking his way, he decided to forgo the bus after today because of his absent new friend. It would’ve worked out if the meeting didn’t let out early and Ren, like the ass he is, wasn't seeing him off to the bus stop. Not the one to drop his pride, Hux stood annoyingly at the bus stop. He prayed that Ren would just leave but of course, he decided to ‘be nice’ and keep him company until he was on the bus. A narrowed gaze stared out the window watching TriBeCa go by. He was far too invested at watching three Poodles go by until the bus hit a bump and someone came falling into him. He grunted, gently pushing them off as they began to profusely apologize. Turning to see the person, his face immediately lit up as hers dropped in shock. There it was, Y/N and Hux, back on the bus together again by some strange force of the Universe. “Y/N!” His eyes lightened as he looked at her. This is all he wanted, to see her again. Her, on the other hand, was trying to avoid him until his MetroCard expired and then her feelings would see how inconvenient and useless they were for him. “Hi, Armitage,” Y/N said rather flat. She thought about leaving, but that was so rude and it wasn’t his fault she was feeling this way. His lips twitched into a frown as he asked: “Not a good day?” It seemed genuine and he seemed concerned and Y/N wanted to roll her eyes. “Yeah,” She sighed. “How about you?” Hux shrugged. “My meeting finished earlier than expected so I can’t complain. I’m going to get my car back.” He smiled a little but it never reached his eyes. She fought back a pout and forced herself to make a joke. “Well, at least you don’t have to slum it on the bus like me anymore. Maybe you can drive me sometime.” She wanted to mentally facepalm herself; she knew she should’ve stopped at the first sentence and now watching what he believed to be his ‘great idea’ face appeared. “Would you like that? I can arrange it with my schedule, although after work might be tricky.” Hux began to ramble and you felt overly consumed with his generosity. “No, no, it was just a joke. You don’t have to, you’ve done enough nice things.” Y/N shook her head. He was going to insist but decided against it. “Well, can I at least do one more?” It was the softness of his voice and stare that had you fearful. “May I take you out to lunch? As a thank you for everything these past few weeks.” He asked. You weren’t expecting this; Y/N leaned back so far bumping the man behind her. “I-I I only have a forty-five-minute break at twelve.” She answered and it kind of messed up his plan. “Well, if you don’t mind, maybe I can take you to dinner. Do you usually get out this early?” “Yes, but Monday’s I get out at two.” 

Internally, she was horrified that she spoke before thinking. “Perfect, I’ll push my lunch to two.” Hux couldn’t help but feel successful in his accomplishment. Fishing in the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out his business card. Y/N accepted as her eyes and finger brushed over it. “You c-can decide on the restaurant or we can go to one inside the building.” His lips quirked as he watched you completely mesmerized by the card. “Do you like it?” He asked. Your head snapped up quickly with quick embarrassment. “I used to collect business cards when I was little. I was weird.” She shook her head clearly wanting him not to ask any questions, so he didn’t. But he thought it was the cutest thing and it had his heart fluttering. Looking past him, she realized her stop was next. Y/N began to get up and collect herself. “Thank you, Armitage.” You smiled politely and he got up walking you to the back door. “I’ll see you on Monday?” He questioned as the bus came to an abrupt stop. She turned back to look up into his blue eyes that were slightly narrow as if they were trying to peer into her mind. With a sigh, you nodded: “See you on Monday Armitage, have a good weekend.” You said before leaving only to be face to face with you cousin Zara. Her shaded eyes went from you to the man you had just finishing talking to before the doors closed. As soon as the bus drove off she ripped her sunglasses off and beamed, “Is that him?!” Zara asked. Y/N had spoken about Hux a little bit more than she should’ve and now it was coming back to bite her. “What are you doing here?” You asked beginning to walk to your home. “So it is him! Omg, Ginger got style.” Zara caught up. “So, what were you guys talking about?” She poked her cousin and Y/N knew it would be best to tell her or she could suffer some unnecessary blows from someone who still act is if they were four. Y/N stopped in her tracks. “You can’t scream.” Y/N said looking at Zara who was nodding like an exuberant child. “He asked me to-” Y/N’s hand flew to her ears as Zara let out a scream. “A DATE! HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE? AFTER ONLY THREE WEEKS, DAMN CUZ YOU GOT IT GOING ON!” And this is why you didn’t want to tell her. “Ok, so when, where, what are you wearing?” Zara asked. “It’s not a date.” Y/N shook her head and continued walking. “And it’s afterschool at one of the restaurants near his job.” You finished. “And where does he work?” “At Brookfield Place.” Zara stopped being annoying for once as they walked into their building. “Oh, so he has money but gets his money worth from the MTA; frugal, I like him.” You rolled your eyes at your cousin as the two went their separate ways. Just before you left the hallway, Zara called out your name. “Yes, Zara?” You answered. “You know I’m dressing you, right?” She smiled at you. “Yes, Zara.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Fun fact, I used to be obsessed with business cards and honestly I know when I have to make my own I'll probably go crazy from the options. Might end up like Christian Bale in American Psycho.


	5. Second Chance to Make It Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second part of the second part of the fourth chapter. It's longer than usual, but I needed all of this together. It's inspired by The Man by The Killers. I just see Hux in his suit strutting in the office and everyone is like "oh shit its the boss man" lol. Hope you enjoy.

The weekend was like a prison sentence. Hux felt as if he was confined in a padded room as all these scenarios of lunch with Y/N ran through his head. He didn’t even understand why his brain was getting all worked up like this, it wasn’t a date. Just a thank you. But it had been so long since he had been to a restaurant with a woman who wasn’t seeking his help with business or investments and it scared him. Hux realized he would have to participate in small talk, give personal information, discuss interest, talk about hobbies. Did Hux even have any those? You would just view him as some work-obsessed well-suited foreigner sitting on large sums of American money spending it on ridiculous material items that held no connection. And with that inner jab, Hux grabbed his bottle of Four Roses Single Barrel and drank himself to only happy thoughts. By the time Monday came, he had made a complete turnaround. Confidence was oozing out of every pore and crevice of the redhead's body. He had fixed the final button on his dark charcoal Todd Snyder suits before his Canali oxfords were leading him to his Ice silver Bentley Continental GT convertible. Today he would forgo the bus, wanting to build the anticipation. They had settled on PJ. Clarke’s via email after he realized he never gave her his cell phone number. But it didn’t matter, he was going to have lunch with Y/N. Today was Hux’s day and nothing, not even Ren, could break him down. And his workers noticed their superior’s stride seemed to be even more confident which they didn’t think was possible. Even his character, there was no looks, eye rolls, or snide remarks, he seemed to be giving second chances with his good mood. And before you knew it, the countdown till two was under an hour. You were dreading it, especially since picking an outfit had been hell. You had style, but Zara LIVED for fashion and took every and any event to dress you up as her little mannequin. Zara stood outside in the playground, with a garment bag in hand. “Zara, what are you doing here?” Ally, the teacher you were assisting approached her. “Hey Ally, I’m here to give Y/N her clothes.” Zara smiled. Ally frowned a little confused. “Clothes? For what?” From across the playground, you saw the two in conversation and you practically booked it, but it was too late. “Y/N, why didn’t you tell me you had a date!” Ally exclaimed. “Because it’s not.” Y/N glared at her cousin before taking the bag. “Who is it with?” Ally asked Zara. “This rich ginger dude she met on the bus.” Ally’s mouth dropped. “You mean to tell me Mr. Burberry asked you out?” Ally’s jaw dropped. “You know him?” Zara gasped. “Yeah that one time Sophia and I rode the bus with her, she was there; couldn’t stop staring, so obvious.” Ally shrugged. “Obviously, except her. So hurry up so you can go!” Zara pushed you to go change. And when you appeared, you would’ve thought it was your wedding day the way they cooed and pawed at you. Rolling your eyes, you handed your old clothes over. “How are you getting there?” Ally asked. “The bus, or maybe walk.” Y/N shrugged. Zara scoffed. “Uh, not in my Loeffler Randall booties! I’ll get you a cab.” You swore by the end of her visit, your eyes would be stuck mid-roll.

Y/N, along with Zara, sat in the back of the cab as she put the last touches of your makeup on. “I hate you, you know.” Y/N said as she looked in the mirror to see herself all made up like the models that ran in and out of Zara’s studio. “Yeah, just keep giving me more stuff to put in my maid of honor speech when you marry this kid.” She kicked you out the cab and handed you your jacket and purse. (Y/e/c) eyes roamed over the tall building before taking in a deep breath. Walking through the mall was the easy part, but the actual workplace had you feeling out of place. “Hi,” you smiled at the security guard. “I’m going to the First Order-” “Name and ID?” He cut you off; rude. “L-L/N, Y/N L/N,” You said before handing it over. He scanned it and handed it over with a temporary paper ID. “Forty-seventh floor.” He pointed you to the elevator and you followed. Your nerves started to work up but once the elevator doors closed, they disappeared. You had forty-seven floors to calm yourself. Looking at your reflection, you had to admit that you looked nice. Zara had chosen a nice navy floral scoop neck long sleeved knee length dress. Half of your (y/h/c) hair was pulled back into a ponytail because of work but Zara’s simple makeup touches were really nice. This was going to be nice and you could just imagine Armitage’s face in pure surprise on how well you clean up. A smug smile fell on your lips just as fast as it went away as the doors opened to reveal one lone black desk with bleach blond worker behind it. Approaching it, the man peaked up from his glasses. “Hi, I’m Y/N L/N, I’m here to see Armitage Hux.” You said. He quickly typed on the computer before a ding went through. “His office is on the forty-ninth floor.” He said and you nodded a thank you. Turning around you walked back into the elevator. What was up with all these rude people in this building. As the doors opened to the forty-ninth floor, it was the same setup, this time with a slender Indian woman with an Edna Mode bob. “Hi, I’m Y/N L/N-” Was all you said before she was getting up. “Yes, right this way.” Y/N nodded as she began to lead you down dark corridors that would occasionally have large glass windows and doors to open up to other rooms. She stopped in front of one door with a platinum plaque with the words _ARMITAGE HUX, CHIEF ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICER_ engraved in Helvetica, and all you wanted to do was run. Maybe your weird childhood obsessions of business cards blinded you from seeing that very prestigious title but he was a fucking CAO of a fucking Fortune 500. What the fuck did you get yourself into? Entering was another sleek black desk, but this time the room was accompanied by two leather seats and a glass coffee table. “Hi, I’m Veronica, Mr. Hux will be here in a moment. He just stepped out, please have a seat.” She said rather flatly. “Thank you,” Y/N nodded for sitting down as Veronica did the same behind her computer. The sound of keys clicking filled the air as you stared at the two painting hanging on the wall across from you. You weren’t much for into abstract art, so you decided on just checking out things on your phone. Every once and a while, you would feel Veronica’s eyes on you and you would try to ignore it. No one said anything until you caught her. You gave her a small smile and a blush covered her cheeks. “I’m sorry, but I love your boots.” She said, for the first time, with personality. “Thanks,” you grinned. “Where are they from?” She caught herself. “If you don’t mind, but if you do, it’s ok you don’t have to tell me.” But you shook your head. “Loeffler Randall, but they’re my cousins, so I can’t tell you much.” Y/N shrugged and she nodded. “Ok, because I was looking for some nice everyday booties,” Veronica spoke freely. “Oh, J.Crew is good, or Margiela, when he’s on sale though.” You chuckled and so did she. The two easily picked up a conversation forgetting about the time. It wasn’t until her phone rang that you looked down to see the time was 3:07 pm. The reservations that he had made had been missed a long time ago and you didn’t want to stay out too late because you had work in the morning.

All of this for nothing. With a sting in your eye, you began to get your things together. “I’m going to head out, nice meeting you Veronica.” You whispered and she mouthed a sorry as she was still on the phone. Leaving the office, you took a deep disappointing breath. How cruel the Universe was to you. Strolling down the hall, your head hung low watching the suede shoes against gleaming floors. You were too preoccupied to look where you were going which caused you to walk right into someone. You could’ve gone down if the person didn’t catch you. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Y/N apologized only to see the person that was her only reason for being here. His eyes were wide as he drunk in the sight of you. My God, he didn’t think you could become more beautiful than you already were. He felt breathless as he took in your appearance, even with your bothered expression. “Y/N are you ok? My God I-” His hands left you as they went to fix his jacket and smooth back his hair trying to compose himself. But he was just so mesmerized by you. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. It was nice finally seeing you.” Y/N painfully smiled. “Maybe we’ll cross paths again.” Her words confused him as she began to walk down to the exit. He had just come from a meeting and had Mitaka and others in tow. They had all observed this man with high esteem and absolutely no feelings, but at this moment, with the expression on his face, it was clear that their superior had a feeling towards this young woman that wasn’t work-appropriate for subordinates or hate for Ren. He didn’t want that to change, but then again he had worked so hard to get you to just have a civil conversation with him. And because of this, he was power walking down the hall to catch you. “Y/N!” You stopped at your name, turning to see him walking quickly towards you. “I’m sorry, I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope Veronica was exceptional company.” Hux apologized. “Yes, she was very nice.” You said before going towards the elevator. “Wait, wait, we are going to lunch,” Hux said. “We were, it’s almost 3:30, I’ve sat there for almost an hour and-” “I’m sorry, but I had a meeting and it ran a little longer than expected.” He explained. “Yes, I understand you’re busy.” “Quite busy, actually.” He interrupted and maybe it was your insecurities about the differences of jobs or that you were starving and had to wait. But you were upset, as much as you tried to stop yourself you were looking forward to this lunch with him. “I know, I can see that you’re a CAO; I might not be as busy as you, but I have things to do as well. So if you will excuse me.” Y/N said rather short and it took him by surprise as he shut his mouth. “I’m going to go, it was nice meeting you.” You smiled entering the elevator, but before it closed, Hux jumped in. “What are you doing?” This caught her by surprise as he pressed a floor button in the twenties. “Y/N, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting and for making you upset, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I never meant to make you feel this way; I just wanted to take you out to show you how much I appreciate you and everything you’ve done.” He honestly told you and you hated yourself for saying yes without hesitation.

Stepping out of the elevator, was a large upscale cafeteria, with an open kitchen. It was very beautiful. Even Hux had to agree; he had worked over five years in this building and had never stepped foot in the cafeteria. “I’m sorry for missing our reservations, this is the best I could do for such short notice.” A blush tinted his face from embarrassment. “It’s ok,” Y/N shrugged. “I usually eat in the classroom.” They both walked to the buffet style counter and he urged her to go first. He felt weird being in this place, as a senior member of a top company. And felt even worse that he was taking you here instead of somewhere nice. You deserved someplace nice. But, you clearly didn’t seem to mind. “Um, where do you want to sit?” She asked him and honestly, he wanted to be anywhere but here, where he could be seen by his workers. Damn his pride. “It doesn’t matter to me, honestly.” He said. “Ok, well we can sit there.” She suggested a seat near the ceiling to floor windows. And it was perfect. There wasn’t too much sun but just enough to highlight your glowing skin and to illuminate his now green eyes. “Your eyes,” You pointed out. “There green now.” He looked down trying to hide the fact that he was excited that she noticed little things about him. “They’re naturally green but they change sometimes.” He replied. He looked up to you and stared into your (y/e/c) eyes, “Your’s are very beautiful.” With the compliment, you rolled your eyes. “Thank you, Armitage.” Y/N smiled. A smile appeared on his lips as he seemed to have gotten on her good side again. “Well, how was your day? You know before I messed it up.” Hux said. “You didn’t mess it up, Armitage.” She said and he was so thankful for that. “But it was quite alright, the kids were fine.” Hux nodded before speaking once more. “No more trips for leaves?” He asked and you shook your head no. “Not today no, we are getting ready for career day.” You said. “Career day?” Hux asked. “Yeah, people come in and talk about their jobs to introduce kids to different careers. It’s one of my favorite days.” Y/N explained. “Do you teachers participate?” He asked. “No, they don’t.” You chuckled. He furrowed his brows at the word ‘they’. “They? Are you not a teacher?” Hux inquired and he could see her visibly deflate in front of him. “No, I’m just a TA, teacher assistant. I’m almost completed with everything, though.” You said. “Well, good luck to you then. If you don’t mind, why do you want to be a teacher?” And just that simple question caused your spirits to lift as began to passionately express your love for it. “Also, it’s kind of in my blood. There is at least one teacher in each generation; great-grandmother, grandmother, it skipped my mom, although she’s a pediatrician.” You laughed. “Well, that’s beautiful. There should be more people in the world that love what they do. It’s great that your students get to see that.” He smiled at you. “Thanks, do you love what you do?” She asked. “Yes, some might say I’m married to it.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he retold the joke Ren had said during a meeting. Saying it aloud and seeing you chuckle made him realize that maybe he was a little bit too involved in this job. So involved, you almost slipped through his fingers because of the meeting running over time. Hux was so elated that you had given him a second chance because he was having a wonderful time. He had appreciated your company on the bus, but this one is much better. Hux had insisted on getting you a cab and walking you out. “Thank you for joining for me for lunch.” “You’re welcome, thank you for me having me.” Y/N smiled. Hux nervously teetered between the balls of his feet and heels not knowing what to say to see you again. Then an idea formed in his head and he blurted it out: “You know, I would love to come to career day.” It caught Y/N by surprise. “Really? Well, that’s, that’s great I-I’ll email you the info! If you know anyone else that would be interested, please feel free.” You smiled before he opened the door to the cab. “Well...thanks again, bye.” Y/N got in and he bid her adieu before venturing back in the building. When he finally reached his office, he immediately checked his email to see the colorful flyer for the event in his file. His mind began to think of all the things he could do to impress you on one of your favorite days. That all came to a halt as he heard what sounded like an elephant stampede clobber towards his door. Eyes peering up to see Phasma and Ren with devious smiles. “Where is she?” They both asked running over to him. “What are you two going on about?” He asked. “Everyone is talking about a pretty young woman eating with you in the cafeteria. You can’t lie.” Kylo Ren said. Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh just tell us, Armitage, it’s been YEARS since you’ve been seen with a woman that isn’t a client, just tell us.” Phasma pleaded. “And a pretty one at that!” Ren said. “Are you jealous?” Hux asked. This caught Ren and Phasma off guard. This was not like the Hux they knew, who if he wasn’t at work, he was at home. Slowly they stalked towards him observing him like he was a different person. Hux couldn’t lie that even his words caught him by surprise, but you gave him this confidence that could possibly rival Ren. “No,” Ren spat. “But, I would like to know who she is.” A smirk appeared on Hux’s face as he looked back at the flyer on his screen.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Idk if I'm ready to write The FO trio at Career Day. I've been trying to think of ridiculous questions for them to be asked by 4-5 year olds. If you have any, please don't hesitate, the crazier the better!


	6. Kids Are the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year folks! This Career Day thing could've gone all day tbh, but don't fret because I'm pretty sure after reading we are going to need the trio and Pre-K to be together again.

Through email, because of course, he had forgotten to give his number, he had informed Y/N of bringing his two colleagues: Kylo Ren and Gwen Phasma. Hux also insisted on taking her to and from work. Y/N knew that he would never stop, so you said yes for being driven to work, seeing as they both had to be there at the same time. In his Ray-Ban and dark charcoal Brook Brothers Ivy cap, Hux drove down 7th Avenue in his Bentley convertible with his top down. A smile would appear on his face every once in a while when the thought of you popped in his head. He hadn’t seen you since Monday and had only talked to you via email. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he missed you. He missed his morning bus travels to see you, your incessant teasing, your eyes, your smile, just you in general. Y/N told him to meet her at the bus stop and as she waited with her burgundy velvet puffer jacket and grey beanie she couldn’t help but curse at her lack of clothing. You thought you always looked nice dressing for work but you couldn’t help but want to look extra cute for Armitage. Not to mention you were getting a ride to work, which means you didn’t have to wear so many layers. The only thing that was really cold was your legs, which were covered in thin tights, that wasn't hidden by your sweater dress or knee-high boots. You also decided to forgo the backpack and settle for your LL. Bean Camo tote Zara had gifted you last Christmas. You pushed your knees back and forth to warm up a little. It was a nice day, the sun was out but the wind was really giving it to you. Where was Armitage? You occasionally looked down the Avenue to see any expensive of cars. But you froze when you saw a Bentley with the top down slowly approach you. He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face as he parked in front of her with a shocked expression. “Absolutely not! I’m not getting in this.” Y/N shook her head gripping the strap of her bag. The smirk dropped right off his face as he sat up straighter. “W-Why not?” He asked almost in a whine. “Where’s the?” She referenced to the missing roof of the car. “The roof? There is none sweetheart.” And with that nickname, Y/N’s eye widened as she bit back a blushing smile. “Ok, well, good morning.” She muttered. Hux smiled at her as he got out the car and walked around to open your door. “Good Morning, Y/N, let me take this,” Hux said as he took the bag from your shoulder and put it in the bag. Y/N looked him over before giving in and settling herself into the passenger seat. Now Hux was wearing a different type of smile as he rounded his car to sit in the driver’s seat. When he sat down she was already staring at him with a confused smile. “Yes?” He asked. “Are you wearing...a driving cap?” Y/N asked. He nodded. “My grandfather wears one when he drives his convertible.” She said and Hux hesitated to take it off before she spoke once more. “But, you look better in it.” And with that, they went off smiling to their destination. It was the perfect morning, in Hux’s eyes; he was back in his car, it was a beautiful day, and there was you by his side. Occasionally he would look over and watch you watch New York go by and make sure your hat stayed on your head. As you got closer to the school you spoke: “Um, I don’t know where you want to park this, maybe in your building or the garage on Murray and we can walk back.” You said. But Hux shook his head. “No worries, I’ll figure it out.” He pulled up in front of the school. Y/N went to speak before loud voices could be heard from behind her. They both looked to see the children's faces pressed against the gate in complete awe at Hux’s car. “Woah, look at that car!” “It’s so shiny!” “It looks like a transformer!” “That’s gonna be my car!” Was some of the many things that were being sad. Y/N palmed her face as she got it. “Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” As you got out the car, the kids got even crazier. Hux watched the scene play out, of course, you would be popular among the younger generation. “MS. L/N!” They all yelled as you approached the gate. “Guys, go to your class Dr. McKenna is coming.” She spoke to them and they listened. Hux couldn’t help but be in awe at your power.

After Hux parked his car, he entered the building to find you waiting at the front for him by the security desk laughing with the man behind the desk. “Sal, this is Armitage, Armitage, Sal; he just needs your ID for a visitor's pass.” She said and he did as she said as he looked around at the children’s art that covered the hallways. “Here you go,” Sal handed him his card and pass and they were on their way. Hux followed her down the quiet halls as the only sound could be heard was the heels of their shoes. “I never expected a public school to be this quiet,” Hux said. “Don’t be so prejudice; plus its an elementary school not a high school.” She replied as they turned the corner. “So what should I expect?” He asked. “Well, you go to different classes and speak about what you do and they’ll ask you questions.” She looked at him. “You’ll probably go to the older kids because of your occupation, but I’ll try to get you to come to my class.” Hux faltered in his steps at the fact he wouldn’t be seeing you possibly at all. Wasn’t this the whole reason he was doing this?! “I won’t see you?” He asked and you smiled. “Don’t miss me too much Armitage, I told you I’d try. It’s just sometimes Pre-K can just be a little bit harder to please.” Y/N told him. Pre-Kindergarten; it was such a young group why would they want to hear about investment and capital and shareholding. Most of them probably don’t even share in general. “Well, they have a little breakfast in the library. I have to go pick up the kids from the cafeteria. Hopefully I’ll see you later.” Y/N waved him off as he entered to see his to associates lurking in a corner. He shook his head joining them. “You two look like you're dressed for a funeral?” Hux asked. “I could say the same to you. Now, who is she?” Phasma asked. Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo eyes scanned the room for the girl and possibly a girl for himself. “She’s not here.” He rolled his eyes. “Then why are we here!” Kylo groaned. “Well, hopefully we will,” Hux spoke just as the principal came in to make an announcement. After breakfast, everyone was assigned a student to take them to each class. Fortunately and unfortunately for Hux, him, Ren, and Phasma were the only one's grouped together led by a rather tall fourth grader name Timothy. He was well-spoken, well-mannered, and was passionate about basketball and math which was also a favorite of Phasma who ended up talking to the boy rather than her work associates, who walked awkwardly silent down the hall. They broke for lunch, where the First Order trio sat together huddled in the corner of the library eating their sandwiches. “What the fuck Hux?” Kylo spat as Phasma hit him upside his head as there were kids at the next table. “No, but really. This was my day off, now where she?!” Phasma shout-whispered. Hux sighed deeply. “We are going to see her and you’ll promise you won’t say anything stupid.” And Kylo chuckled at this. “Trust me, if she is still impressed by you I think we are fine,” Hux grumbled at Kylo’s words. He really did hope he would see you and to prove them wrong. And thankfully his wish came true as her class came into view ‘Ms. L/N’ in sparkly blue letters. “This is her room,” Hux said and Kylo and Phasma peered into the room. “Her? It’s her?” They asked looking at Ally, or Mrs. Schwarz who was talking to the class. Ally was an average height, stocky, average-looking brunette with big blue eyes; “Well, if that's your type I guess.” Kylo shrugged. “That’s not her, it’s th-” His words were cut off at the sound of your voice. “Hi, Timothy, look at you!” Y/N said as she hugged the boy. “You’re almost my height and handsome as ever!” The boy couldn’t help but smile as he muttered a thank you. “Are you bringing us some guest?” You asked and he nodded. The trio turned to look at you. “Hi Armitage, I told you you’d come around.” She smiled up at him as a blush hit his face. “Well, I’ll see you inside. Good luck, you’re going to need it.” She said sauntering pass them. Phasma and Ren stood dumbfounded behind Hux. “THAT’S HER!” They yelled. “She’s beautiful how the fu-” Ren stopped as his eyes fell on Timothy. Hux wore a proud smirk but it was wiped off as Phasma’s hand hit him on the top of his head. “Hux, she’s so young, what is your problem?!” Phasma scolded him. “You’re almost as bad as Ren!” Both men were offended at her statement before they were walking into the class.

Timothy walked in introducing them. “Timmy!” All the little voices said in excitement as he was well-known for being the popular older brother of their classmate, Lawrence, who absolutely adored him. Timothy rolled his eyes before addressing Mrs. Schwarz, who then directed her students to take a seat on the neighborhood carpet, while she brought up two extra adult chairs. Once the room was quiet, Hux, Ren, and Phasma walked in towering over the tikes who gasped at their height, along with oh’s and ah’s as they strained their necks to look up at them. “Say Good Afternoon, class.” And with that came the cliche monotone repeat. Ren couldn’t help but find it amusing. “Don’t be too excited!” He joked but it fell flat with wide eyes just staring back at him. Phasma cleared her throat introducing herself first, followed by Ren, and then Hux. They each took turns telling the children what they did for a living and how they achieved such success. Hux looked upon the children’s face as they stared vacantly at the three of them; now he knew what you meant. Every once and a while, his eyes would fall on you and you would give him an encouraging smile after he finished speaking. So far, all these talks were so easy and kids didn’t really ask a lot of questions, but he didn’t expect for when it was question time for everyone’s hand to fly up. It was Kylo who chose first: “You in the stripes.” “Does da Furst Ordur only hi-ure giants?” The little boy asked quite seriously having the trio turn to look at each other confused, while you and Ally tried to hide your snickers in the back. It was understandable why they would think, they were all extremely tall. “No, we just happened to be tall; next.” Ren cleared his throat and pointed to the little girl beside him. “Where do you guys play at recess?” She asked and Ren shook his head. “We don’t have recess.” “So you guys sit at a desk all day without recess?” She scrunched up her face in confusion. “Not all da-” “Why would someone want to do that?” Someone else asked. “Yeah, sitting is bowing!” All the children began to agree and you and Ally began to scold them. Ren was getting quite frustrated and decided to pick on another child who looked familiar for some reason. “My dad says that their First Order sucks and he’s a better Chief Data Officer then you Crylo Ren!” The little boy teased earning laughs from the other children. “Poe, that is rude, apologize now.” Ren was about to lose it on this little kid. “That’s Dameron’s kid, fucking hate his dad and him.” He said through gritted teeth as Hux told him to calm down and stop acting like an insolent child. “I’ll take over,” Phasma said, blue eyes roaming around the room. “You with the pigtails.” “Are you married?” She and her friends giggled. “Yes, I am.” Phasma smiled shortly showing her ring. The little girl bounced on her knees instantly grabbing Phasma’s hand as the other girls surrounded her in awe. “It’s so big!” “Is it weal?” And Phasma snorted. “Of course, it’s real!” “I’m going to get a ring just like that!” A girl beamed. “Yeah, but mine is going to be bigger.” Said another girl. “Well, mine is going to be bigger than your head.” Yelled a boy and soon all the kids broke out in getting diamonds bigger than the world. Once Ally had settled them down again, they were asking outrageous questions, but Hux couldn’t be bothered. Long forgotten was the task at hand as he just stared at you. 

Y/N sat on a desk with a small boy cuddled up into her chest. He appeared to be sleeping as her delicate hands gently stroked his little pudgy ones. He thought she looked like an angel; so soft and nurturing. He was so caught up in this, he missed the question directed to him. Ren nudged him out of his daze as the little boy directly in front of him repeated his question: “Are you Donovan’s dad?” He lisped through a missing tooth. Confusion fell over Hux’s face as he furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?” He asked. “Are you Donovan’s dad? You both have red hair!” The little boy gave his reasoning as he turned to ruffle the ginger boys hair. “He’s not my dad!” Donovan moved away. “No, he has a dad.” Hux cleared his throat. “So, Kelly has two daddies. You can be his dad too.” The little boy explained. You, Ally, Phasma, and Ren couldn’t help but laugh. Well, it was Ren who was throwing his head back with a wide smile. “I think you’re the last one who should be laughing, you might have some little demons running around here.” He whispered and that immediately shut Kylo up. Before they could continue, Hux’s business phone went off and he was thanking the high heavens as he excused himself to take the call. He didn’t know how long he was out there but he heard the door to the classroom open and the sound of your voice with sweet words. “It’s ok Ralphie, Daddy’s coming to pick you up to make you all better.” He turned to see you walking down the opposite way. “I’ll call back,” Hux said as he began to follow you. He made it all the way to the entrance where you passed Ralphie off to his father, who smiled at you as you brushed Ralphie’s feverish cheek. He knew he shouldn’t have felt jealous, you were just doing your job. But the way you were so gentle with the child and how the father peered down at you; he didn’t know if he wanted to be the father or the son! When they were gone, you turned to be startled by the sight of Hux. “Oh, you scared me, Armitage!” She laughed a little as he blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Both of them began to make their way back to the classroom as small talk formed. “I hope the kids didn’t scare you away.” Y/N teased. “No, but definitely wasn’t expecting that.” He replied honestly and you couldn’t help but laugh. His blue eyes looked over you before a soft smile fell on his face. “Is he,” Hux nodded back towards where they came from. “Going to be ok?” Y/N nodded. “Yes, he just has a little cold. He’ll be fine, but now I have to make sure I don’t catch it. Guess I’ll be snuggling up with some soup and medicine tonight.” You joked. Hux stopped before the class and looked down at the girl. “You know what really solves a cold, a good drink.” He said, heart, pounding as he watched her narrowed eyes land on him. Was he asking you for drinks? Was he asking you on A DATE?! “Are you trying to get her drunk, Hux?” Y/N watched Hux eyes roll dramatically in the back of his head as the boulder of a man, Kylo Ren, appeared next to you. His brown eyes raked over you before extending his hand. “Hello, I’m Kylo Ren, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He stared intently into your eyes. “Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N.” You smiled. “You look familiar, have you ever been to the Soho House?” He asked still shaking your hand. You went to shake your head no before Phasma was flicking the side of his head. “Don’t be a creep. Hi, I’m Phasma.” She smiled as you shook her hand introducing yourself. “Thank you for inviting us, those kids, were, woo!” She awkwardly laughed and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, they can be much, I warned Hux.” You looked at Hux, while Phasma and Ren watched you looking at Hux. Hux saw it too and thought it would be best to diffuse the situation. “Yes, well, thank you so much Y/N for this wonderful chance to expose the mind of the future generation. It was great seeing you again.” Hux smiled shortly trying to walk away only to be stopped by Ren’s large hand. “Not so fast, we’re going for drinks after this, right?” Ren looked at Hux while he grimaced and your eyes observed the interaction. “Well good! I’ll need someone else to help stop the pissing competition. We’ll wait for you.” Phasma smiled. You returned the smile, then looked at Hux with those soft eyes, and then you turned to Ren who smirked down at you. Oh, were you in for a treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Yikes! Ren is going to try his art of persuasion on the reader but I think she knows what is up. I'm actually really excited I've been thinking about some great moments for the timeline. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to throw them out. Thank you for all the support and comments, I really enjoy talking to you all.


	7. A Drink Or Two to Make It Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg hi guys! What a week, I've missed you all so much. I have taken your suggestions into consideration and made smaller paragraphs, hopefully, it is better for reading. I hope there are people still with me, I usually try to put out a chapter a week but ironically I got sick. I died for a good few days but now I'm back and I'm better. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait, out all of my series this is my favorite and the one I missed the most. But enjoy and I miss talking to you all!

When you had “accepted” to go for drinks you knew it wouldn’t be the bar down the block that was frequented by the staff sometimes, but you found yourself being lead into a bank vault by three giants in the finest cotton only the 1% knew about. Your eyes couldn’t help but wonder all over the building as you sat at the linen-clothed round table. Crystal glass with bourbon was given to everyone per request of Kylo Ren. Very close to your left sat Hux, to your right, sat Phasma who was texting and right across from you sat Kylo Ren. Broad shoulders hunched forward as his chin rested on his fist as he watched you. Yes, watching you, with a smirk on his face. You smiled shortly at him which had him perking up, but right before he was about to speak, Phasma beat him to it. “Sorry, Richard’s plane just landed. He was just telling me he was on his way.” She apologized and you nodded. “Oh, is that your husband?” Y/N asked. And from that simple question, they all watched her face light up as she began to talk about him. Kylo rolled his eyes and Hux watched you with your adorable smile as you became enthralled in the love story. Y/N cradled Phasma’s left hand as she looked down at the passed down [Boodles ](https://www.boodles.com/double-vintage-round-brilliant-cut-diamond-split-shoulders-ring/) [double vintage round brilliant cut diamond ring.](https://www.boodles.com/double-vintage-round-brilliant-cut-diamond-split-shoulders-ring/) “Wow, it’s beautiful, now I know why the children were going crazy.” With each movement, it sparkled under the light. “I said the same thing when I first saw it too. It’s honestly the only thing I’ve wanted from his family actually, not even his last name.” Phasma jokes. “Really?” You asked quite amused. “Yes, imagine Gwen Grey; everyone calling me GG without permission and walking around advertising Gucci for free!” She tsked. A laugh slipped through your lips at her statement. “That’s like my aunt she hates when people call her Mac because her name is Marian Audrey Calrissian.”

That last name made Kylo’s brows furrow. He knew that name, he knew that name quite well, actually. “Calrissian? As in Lando Calrissian?” He asked and you nodded. His eyes gleamed just a bit. “Your aunt is related to Lando Calrissian?!” He exclaimed, which had you nodding once again. “Yeah, he’s my grandfather.” This set of new information had Kylo jumping out of his seat. Unlike the other two who sat there confused as to why he was so excited about Lando Calrissian. Maybe, he was famous in America but nonetheless watched the two interact. “That’s my Godfather!” He exclaimed and you shot him a quizzical yet unbelieving look. “Really? I’ve never heard of you.” Y/N shook her head and Hux wore a smirk behind his glass. “Um...Solo, have you ever heard of Han Solo?” He asked. You pondered over the name before vaguely putting a face to a name. “Yeah, he’s his best friend. I think I’ve met him and his wife a couple of times, but when I was younger. I know they have a son, but I think his name is like Brad or something.” You answered. A nervous look on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. “Ben… Ben Solo, I’m Ben Solo.” Kylo answered in a low voice as Phasma chuckled knowing about Kylo’s turbulent past. This, however, didn’t sit well with Hux. He didn’t want Ren near Y/N and just the thought of them sharing family relations had him gritting his teeth. 

“You have sisters, don’t you?” Kylo asked. “Yes, three actually.” With that answer, he snapped his finger automatically confirming that he knew you. “I know you.” He said. “I was at your first birthday when Lando had that house in Rockland County.” A warm smile found its way onto your face as you thought about the old house, conjuring up so many good memories. “Yeah, I guess you do know me.” Y/N replied. With a devilish smirk, Kylo turned to Hux who was gripping his glass extremely tight. “Don’t give into it, Hux.” You whispered words of encouragement. It would’ve been encouraging if it wasn’t for the fact that you called him Hux. This was the second time today you had called him that. He brushed it off the first time as teasing, this could be the same, but he didn’t like it. “You must be the one in the photo that was getting jumped by all the girls.” You slyly said. Phasma and Hux smiled as Ren’s face dropped to embarrassment. Before he could ask another personal question, Phasma was jumping up out of her seat. “Oh, the time has passed quickly, I have to get home before Richard.” She began collecting her stuff. “It was nice meeting you Y/N.” She smiled. “Likewise, get home safe.” You said before she was bidding adieu to the others. This empty spot next to you had Kylo sliding in next to you. Now you were nestled closely between both Hux and Kylo that when you went to speak to one, your back would be practically pressed against the other’s chest. Uncomfortable was an understatement as Kylo continued to ask you personal questions all in your face, while Hux just sat there. It was just supposed to be Y/N and Hux, yet he made no moves into trying to stop it. 

Y/N flipped over her phone, checking the time to see a message from Zara. After briefly reading it, she jumped up. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry but I forgot I’m the only one with the keys and I need to let my cousin in.” Y/N collected her things. Kylo shook his head offering a ride to her but was rejected. “It’s ok, Hux already told me he’ll take me home.” There it was again with the Hux, but it went over his head at the fact that she wanted him to take her home. He wasted no time in getting his stuff together. “I’ll see you on Monday, Ren,” Hux said. “And don’t forget to have those reports on my desk.” He shot him a smirk as Ren grimaced at the girl willingly leaving with Hux. The walk to the car wasn’t far as they walked in comfortable silence. Walking into the depths of the garage towards the Bentley, Y/N shoved Hux lightly. He looked at her with confusion as she smiled adorably at him. “You lied! You said there was no roof!” A blush covered his cheeks at him being caught, but what could he say? He had to get you in his car. With the top on this time, the two made their way up 8th Avenue towards her home as she gave him directions. “Just pull into this spot.” Y/N said and he did as followed. He parked the car and rushed over to get her door. A smile was on her face as he helped her out. “Thank you.” Y/N said. He just shrugged. “No need, thank you. I had a very wonderful day. Thank you for making that happen.” Hux nodded and her smile grew even wider. God, Hux could look at that smile all the time. “You’re welcome; I was wondering, you said a good drink can stop a cold, I think I might be catching one. There’s a bar up the street if you’re not too busy.” It was Hux’s time to smile as he accepted your offer. This was your little plan to just get the two of them alone.

* * *

 

Y/N and Hux sat at the bar with a pint of beer in front of them. “Your friend Kylo is quite inquisitive.” You chuckled as Hux nodded in agreement. “Is there anything you wanted to ask me that he missed?” You asked and Hux’s blue eyes looked up in thought. “Let’s see if I got this right,” Hux asked. “You were born and raised in New York. You have three older sisters, which forgive me, but good luck to your father.” With that, earned a chuckle from you. “Obviously, you want to be a teacher and you come from a line of them, minus your mother, who is the daughter of this famous Lando Calrissian.” He said. You nodded and couldn’t help but laugh. If your grandfather was here, he would love to hear famous in front of his name. “They lived in Rockland County before moving to Texas, where your grandmother is from. And you come from an extremely big family, which unfortunately includes Kylo Ren. My sincerest apologies.” His little joke had you laughing. He seemed so much more comfortable now. His actions and that joke meant he really must’ve hated Kylo. “Zara is your cousin whom you live with and is studying fashion at FIT. I think she likes me...well not like that.” A blush hit him as he took a drink of his beer and you clapped. “Impressive, I guess you were actually listening back there.” Hux looked over the girl and immediately apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just ignore you like that, it’s just conversations with Ren and I are more or less snarky remarks.” He said. “Yeah, I kind of guessed that. He seems really arrogant. But he’s gone now, so what about you?”

It’s almost like his brain short-circuited; what about him? “I know you’re from England, but where?” You asked with the most curious look in your eye. “Buckinghamshire, it’s just southeast of London.” He explained, after this, a series of follow-up questions began to fall from your lips. It felt like an interview, that ironically he was unprepared for. It had been years since he had been on a date or even just introduced himself to a person that he felt was worthy of such personal information. With each question, it appeared they moved closer to each other until their legs were touching. “Wow, I can’t believe you chose to go to boarding school at seven.” You said. All you could picture was a little version of Hux walking around a big campus. But he just shrugged. “It’s normal over there to go to boarding school. I only went to Bedford for just five years, before my father was placing me in Eton.” He rolled his eyes thinking how his father had taken him from being happy at Bedford to being miserable in Eton just because of its “prestige” in name and connection. “Yeah, I know but just thinking about sending my child away for most of the year at such a young age, I’d be a mess!” You exclaimed. “My dad was insufferable when my sister went to college. Your parents must’ve missed you so much.” Hux shook his head, his family were far from the large close-knit one that you absolutely adored. “My mother died when I was young. I lived with my father and stepmother, neither could care less.” It came off very cold and callous, you knew it wasn’t directed at you but you couldn’t help but say sorry. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to bring that up.” His blue eyes looked down at your hand gently placed atop his, your thumb gently brushing against his skin. He couldn’t help but think back to your nurturing gesture from earlier to the sick little boy. He maneuvered his hand around so that it was not holding yours with a light grip. “It’s ok, you didn’t know.” He gazed upon her face before she asked another question.

* * *

 

The night was coming to a perfect ending as Y/N and Hux walked hand in hand back to her home. More questions and teasing jokes as they got to know each other better. A smile seemed to be plastered on their faces, mainly Hux who had tried to stop it but he couldn’t because everything you did seemed to bring him some type of joy. He also enjoyed the way her hand fit in his as he held a firm grip. Occasionally, he would pull her closer to him, also enjoying the feeling of her slightly leaning her body on his. She was clearly tipsy and sometime would sway too far away when you got wrapped in something that you thought was funny. Hux found it cute and enjoyed this sort of protectiveness. Y/N stopped before her gate and turned to Hux. “Thank you for fixing me up doctor.” She joked. “You’re welcome, but I have to admit that one was pretty bad.” Hux laughed and so did Y/N. Lightly slapping his arm, she turned to enter her gate. “Goodnight, Hux.” She climbed the stairs only stop at his voice. “Why are you calling me Hux?” He asked. She was confused, mind clouded by alcohol and the fact that that was his name. “Well, it’s your name.” Y/N shrugged she didn’t see the big deal, but it was to Hux. “Yes, well, before you called me-” He moved stopped talking waiting for a couple of teens to pass. You noticed and went to walk back down only to miss a step. Hux wasted no time opening the gate and running to your aid. “A-Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked eyes raking over you as you opted to just sit down on the step. You just embarrassingly laughed as he still looked at you with concern. “I’m fine, thanks.” Y/N brushed back her hair, but Hux didn’t believe you. “Oh my gosh, I’m fine!” You said a little too loud and unconvincing. “Maybe, but I should take your number just to check on you tomorrow.” He said and you laughed. “That was a terrible way to ask for my number, now I shouldn’t!” You continued laughing as you switched phones. And Hux made sure to write ‘Armitage’ under his contact. Y/N noticed and smiled. “Armitage,” She hummed. He helped her up and walked her to her door with his hand on her back. “Goodnight, Y/N,” He said. “Goodnight, Hux,” She slyly smiled before entering her home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hux is adorable.


	8. Saturday Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm too obsessed with the series omg save me.

Your eyes fluttered open just to see Zara’s hand pulling back. Immediately, your reflexes kicked in causing Zara to fall off the bed. Her laughter filled the room just like the sunlight from behind the curtains. “Why do you always act like you’re five when you’re around me?” You mumble turning to press your cheek against your pillow. “Because you know how to deal with five-year-olds.” She shrugged pushing herself off the ground to sit back on the bed. “So,” She nudged you. “You came home pretty late last night.” Y/N rolled her eyes. A person, like Zara, who getting home early consisted of a time frame of 12:30 - 1:30 am, she was the last person to be telling you about lateness. “I hardly doubt I was late.” You turned your head. “I know it wasn’t your teacher friends, you guys only stay out 8 pm the latest.” She pounced on you once more. “But 10 o’clock! Was it Mr. Burberry?” Zara spoke in a terrible British accent and you cringed. “Do you want something to talk about at breakfast or not?” Y/N spoke to her as if she was one of her students and Zara nodded in excitement. You were about to get up when the vibration of your phone against the wooden night table caused your brows to furrow. Peering over, all you could make out was the letter ‘A’ and some other letters. But before you could even get a hold of it, Zara fumbled over the little machine before answering.

“Hello?” Zara cooed. You lurched forward to get it from her but she pushed you back down. “Where’s Y/N? Y/N is in bed, she’s quite exhausted after a LONG night.” Zara exaggerated and you groaned. Why was she so dramatic? “Of course, I’ll be sure to tell her when she wakes up. What’s your name again?” Zara asked. “Armitage got it. Say why don’t you join us for breakfast and you can see how she’s doing for yourself.” Zara put on her devilish 300-watt smile as your foot aimed right for her face. She blocked it with her forearm before hopping off the bed. “The Grey Dog, it’s on 16th, between 7th and 8th. The trains stop right there.” Zara said. “Oh? You’re going to drive?” She looked at her cousin and mouthed: ‘He got money’. Rolling your eyes, you sat up in bed ignoring your cousin meddling into your love life. You tensed at the thought. It wasn’t love; yes, you found him attractive and enjoyed his company, but you just met him and only hung out once. But you held hands. The hairs on your arms began to raise as you thought about the way he held your hand last night, so gentle almost as if it would break; and his eyes, they looked so worried when he checked to see if you were alright. It left a warm feeling inside as you turned to look to see Zara still talking to him. And the fact that he was putting up with Zara gave him extra kudo points too.

* * *

 

The girls sat next to each other at the round table as they waited for the extra body. “Oh let’s make a bet, five dollars if he gets the egg and avocado salad,” Zara said randomly looking at the menu. You gave her a weird look. “Ok, but he’ll probably get the Grey Dog.” Shaking on your deal, your phone lit up for a notification. Unlocking it, Instagram popped on your screen bringing you to a new follower request. “Oh my gosh, Zara, I forgot to tell you. Do you remember the Solos? Poppy’s friend, Han?” You asked and she vaguely shook her head. “You know that pic of all the girls jumping your brother and the little white boy.” It finally clicked and she was nodding. “Yeah, pale with big ears,” Zara said and now you were nodding. “Yes, he works with Armitage and I met him yesterday.” Her eyes widened. “Are you serious?! The world is so small, honestly. What does he look like?” She scooted closer. “Well, I just added him, I don’t think he’ll accep- nevermind here.” Y/N handed her phone over to Zara who immediately was ogling at the man’s profile. “Oh my gosh, he’s hot. The boy is THICC, you see this!” She turned to show you a post-workout pic he posted. “And that hair, oh my GAWD, Brazilian blowout Papi!” With that, you tried to snatch the phone but she was too quick. “Honestly, you can have Ginger Styles and I’ll have this.” She said still perusing through his pictures. Y/N shook her head. “No, that’s weird. Poppy is his Godfather so he’s our God-Uncle or something.” But Zara didn’t care. “As long as he’s not blood-related, we good.” She joked before the smile fell from her face. “What?” You asked and she pulled back. Furrowing your brows, you moved forward only to have her do the previous action. “Zara what is your pr-” “Did you know he had an Instagram?” She interrupted and you were beyond confused. “Who?” You asked. “Armitage Hux!” She said rather loudly as she pushed your phone in your face. It took some time for you to focus on the little profile picture on his private account, but you could definitely see his little smile with a very excited blonde showing off a very large pink diamond ring. 

Putting two and two together was easy but keeping your emotions at bay seemed to catch you off guard. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I-I” Zara began to apologize; the cousins knew each other like the back of their hands. Especially when it came to relationships. There were no tears of course, but the expression on your face was easy to read. You were scolding yourself for attaching emotions to this guy that you had only met a couple of weeks ago, who was clearly taken. They didn’t notice when Hux walked in from the chilly, autumn cold. He approached them slowly as they seemed to be having a very serious discussion. “Excuse me, I hope I’m not interrupting.” The girls looked up with fierce eyes and maybe this should’ve been his cue to leave but Zara was brushing it off and introducing herself, so he too brushed it off. “I’m Armitage Hux, nice to finally put a face to a name, Zara.” He shook her hand before sitting in the empty chair while Zara beamed at Y/N. “Aw, you talk about me?” She cooed as Y/N rolled her eyes. Watching their interaction, he could see some of the similarities between them: complexion, long fingers, similar ears, but they shared the same eyes. He looked at Y/N, who wore a black beret atop her (y/h/c) hair; those said eyes landed on him before he was receiving a rather detached ‘Good Morning’. He was puzzled as to why you seemed so grumpy. Maybe you were recovering from last night, he didn’t know but the waitress was now asking for orders. “I’ll take a black coffee and the poached egg and avocado salad, please,” Hux answered, while Zara just snickered. His blue eyes shot to the young women in front of him as Y/N handed her a five dollar bill. “We had a bet to see what you ordered.” Y/N said rather annoyed. If she thought she didn’t know him before, she really felt as if he was just some stranger. Which technically, he kind of was. 

He seemed contempt talking to Zara, even though, every once and awhile his eyes would flicker to you. There was something off about you, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Speaking of finger, you couldn’t help but stare at his ring finger on his left hand. There was no mark or tan line which meant he wasn’t married...yet. So this girl, how serious was he with her that he could just invite you to his job. Well, it was just a lunch that Zara tried to persuade you it was a date. How foolish of you to have believed that. Even if it was a date, he could probably buy his employees out to not talk. This was all too frustrating for poor Y/N, who had zoned out a long time ago. It wasn’t until Zara was calling your name that you fell back into reality. “Huh?” You blinked slowly. “I was just telling Armitage that we are going to a Halloween party tonight and he should come.” She raised her eyebrows in a suggestive motion. “Oh,” You said awkwardly rubbing the back of your neck. “I don’t think Hux would enjoy some silly college party.” Hux had thought that you calling him by his last name had been left behind. Clearly, it wasn’t and this time it wasn’t teasing. “Well, it’s the thought that counts, thank you.” He cleared his throat. “But the least I can do is pay for the meal.” He pulled out his card to put to hand to the waitress. They couldn’t even object as everything happened so fast. The three of them exited the restaurant as Zara continued to talk his ear off. “Oh my gosh, do you have an Instagram?” Zara asked randomly which had you wanting to wring her neck. “No, sorry.” Hux shook his head and both girls looked at him with narrow eyes. “Wow,” Zara said, “Well you should, you have a look.” He nodded taking the information into consideration. An awkward silence set in as his eyes once again fell on you causing you to avoid it, looking the other way. His brows furrowed about to ask if she was ok but Zara quickly cut in. “It was nice meeting you!” She smiled. “We have to go, but hopefully we can do this again,” Zara said with her arm linked with yours. Finally, in what seemed like ages you looked him in the eye for the first time. And you looked so hurt, it had him worried. “Yes, it was nice meeting you, Zara.” He turned to you. “It was good to see you again as well, Y/N.” You just nodded looking down, mind still wrapped up in everything. “Goodbye, Hux,” You nodded walking off and dragging Zara, leaving Hux very puzzled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: If you read my other works, you know how I like messing with relationships haha. Not to fret, they'll get it together next chapter. Might post the next chapter tomorrow because it's finished.


	9. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might take a little break after this (4 weeks tops) or after chapter 10 because my other series haven't been updated since Christmas, but I mean sweet Armitage Hux >>>>>>>>>> problematic Kylo Ren.

Hux entered the board room and took his regular seat, unfortunately, next to Ren. Brown eyes glanced at him observing Hux’s tired eyes. “Not much sleep?” Ren smirked. Hux glared clearly not finding his joke amusing. “No, because I was trying to prepare to deal with you.” He spat. Kylo leaned back in his chair offended. “Woah, don’t take your stress out on me.” Ren chuckled. “I, too, would be stressed if the girl I was trying to pursue was hanging out all night.” Ginger brows furrowed at the words that came out of his mouth. How would he know about that? “How-” He began to ask when Ren got cocky and pulled out his phone. “How do I know?” He smiled. “We follow each other on Instagram and she uploaded some Halloween pics.” Kylo slid the phone over to Hux who picked it up. And there you were, as a rather cute Tigger, in tiger print leggings and an orange muscle tank with your Tigger hat, happily smiling next to Zara who was Roo, and the rest of Pooh and friends. His lips tugged in smile looking at your beautiful face. For just a minute, he wondered if you would’ve been this happy if he was there. Hux went to hand it back before Kylo spoke up. “You have to swipe, there are more pictures.” He said. “What?” Hux questioned, but Kylo just rolled his eyes. “Urgh, I forgot you haven’t been on Instagram in years.” This had him confused once again. “Ren, I do not have one, so I do not know what you’re talking about.” Kylo looked him dead in the eye before tapping away on his phone. “You should really think about deleting it or at last changing your profile picture.” He held up the phone showing Hux his old account that was full of pictures of architecture, antique sports cars, formal events, and Angelique. Sucking in a breath, his mind reverted back to the question Zara asked:  _ do you have an Instagram? _ Their shocked expressions were due to the fact that they knew and he clearly had lied in their eyes. 

* * *

 

Pulling your beanie down, you braced yourself for the cold winds of New York City. Too bad it was the only thing you braced yourself for, because right before you was the one and only Armitage Hux. You couldn’t even make an escape route because he was hurdling right towards you. “Y/N...I, first off good afternoon.” He nodded. “I didn’t think I would catch you since I know you get out early, but I’m glad I did. I would love to talk somewhere quietly, perhaps one of the restaurants down the block.” He said, but you just shook your head. “I-I’m sorry, but I have some place to be Hux, I can’t.” You watched as he took a deep breath at you calling him by his last name and you had to admit it made you a little nervous. “Please,” He spoke softly. “I really would like you to call me Armitage, it’s been so long since and it sounds so nice.” Your heart ached from the glossy look in his eyes and you understood. Now you felt terrible; biting your lip you sighed. “Ok, ok, but I can’t stay too long.” Hux nodded leading you across the street to the diner. They slid into the booth near the corner where he quickly cut to the chase. “I just want to clear things up.” He pulled out his phone and slid it over to you. Instagram was open revealing his profile. You looked from it and then up at him, unsure if he was actually giving you permission. “I know it seems like I lied to you and your cousin, but I didn’t mean too I-I honestly forgot.” He began to explain, "You can see for yourself and check the dates, it has been so long and I didn’t even want the thing anyway, it was my fiance’s idea.” The word fiance caused your breath to hitch as you stared at him with wide eyes. “Ex, ex-fiance, her name was Angelique, she died about five years ago. We were broken up before everything happened; it wasn’t a fairytale life as everyone made it out to be.” Hux scratched his neck as his memories came back to visit him. 

Before you was a different man then you had seen before, he was more vulnerable and open, it honestly scared you how quick he was trusting you. But at the same time, you wanted nothing more to reach over and console him. Hux sat across telling his story as you watched him in silence. He wanted you to say something, anything at this point to know where he stands with you. At the same time, his mind was racing around trying to think of every possible thing to say to get you to stay. It was crazy how in such a short time, he had fallen for this girl. So far that your happiness affected him. He could only imagine how the relationship would be. He would go stark-raving mad making sure you never felt betrayed or hurt because of him. There was something about you that made your first meeting feel like the start of the universe. These past five years, he just let life pass him by, uncaring, in a forward motion. It wasn’t until, ironically, he looked back and saw you that he felt his life change. “I want to apologize if it seemed like I wasn’t being truthful to you, I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t trust me.” His blues poured deep into your soul. “What I’m trying to say, Y/N is that I enjoy your company a bit more than I let on and I don’t want to seem overeager and put pressure because you have shown me nothing but kindness and I’m very grateful. But, I’ll even be happy if you forgive me and we could start a new.” You wanted to scream, but since you were in public you just did it on the inside. “This was all just a simple misunderstanding.” You spoke for the first time and your sentence put both parties at ease. Hux nodded as you continued. “And this whole thing could’ve been handled differently if I didn’t react in such an immature way.” Hux was quick to dismiss your actions “It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself.” He reached for your right hand and held it in both of his larger ones. But how could you not! You felt something for him and he feels the same but you had to ignore him and go to a party and revenge post. “I,” You began. “For right now, I think it will be best if we were friends and then…” Hux bit back the little smile that formed on his face as he nodded. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I just really want to see them "try" and be "just friends" when they clearly like each other and try to play it cool. Who do you think will break first, Reader or Hux?
> 
> I've also officially made John Mayer's "New Light" their song, so beware when it appears in a future chapter.


	10. Our Day, Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As one of my very friendly readers said, write down before you forget, so I had too. Hopefully, you enjoy.

Y/N plopped atop a stool next to Zara. That Friday, Zara and some friends decided to go out tonight and begged you to go out with them. They were cool people, you enjoyed their company; but after the day you had, you just wanted to take a nice hot bath.”Y/N, I’m sorry to hear about that guy.” Monique said randomly out of the blue. It caught you off guard as you gave her a confused look. “Girl I can’t believe he tried to do that to talk to you with a whole fiance!” Kayla said. Your eyes widened as you looked at Zara. “ZARA!” You said through gritted teeth, who just shrugged. “Fuck Ginger Styles, honestly he doesn’t even deserve you as his side chick,” Zara said boldly clearly expressing her newfound disgust in the guy. Before you could even say anything, four guys approached with wide grins. You knew them all, two being Monique and Kayla’s boyfriend, Zara’s...companion, and Tony. Tony was a guy you hadn’t seen in a while. He used to hang with you all before moving out of state. Nice guy, good looking, and you had to admit your interactions with him was just a step over friendly. “Y/N, hi, it’s been so long.” He said in his deep velvety voice as he opened his arms for a hug. “Tony, hi, how are you?” With a smile, you walked into his embrace. “Good, good, and yourself?” He asked pulling back and taking the seat next to you. “I’m good.” You sat down and noticed everyone’s eyes were on you. It was a set-up; they were trying to set you up with Tony. What a night, as you sat there pretending to enjoy yourself when really you’d rather be at home or with Armitage. And at that moment, a notification: ‘Armitage Hux @ahux sent you a follow request’. Hiding your smile, you accepted and quickly followed back. Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad.

It wasn’t, because later that night as Hux watched ‘QI’, he surprisingly got a text from you. Ever dramatic, he nearly choked on his beer as your beautiful name popped up. Opening the message, his eyes bounced off every word: **Can we meet up?** His eyes turned to the cable box to see it was almost ten and by the time either one of you made it to each other it would really be pushing eleven. He gulped as his mind spat _‘Americans have a weird interpretation of what friends do’_. But he did his best to play it cool, replying: **Tonight?** Those three little dots popped up and went away, it did it about two more times before finally, a text popped up: **Monday. Sorry, I meant to put Monday, but Zara’s talking to me and I’m drunk. I’m sorry, lunch?** He wore a lopsided grin as he looked at the text. His fingers tapped at the screenwriting: **Of course, I can arrange that.** So Monday came, he stood nervously outside the school building waiting for you. Just last week you were running away from him and now you wanted to see him. Adjusting his Burberry scarf, he turned around and bumped right into you. You didn’t even give him time to apologize before you teasing him. “I invite you to lunch and this is how you repay me?” You said and he rolled his eyes pretending to ignore his blush. “Hello to you too, Y/N, where would you like to eat?” He asked. “Just Whole Foods, my friend said they have mashed potatoes today.” You smile as you pointed to the building with your thumb. Hux fell into step with the girl as they entered the large market.

In minutes they were at the food station compiling their meal. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they moved down the rows of food. Hux couldn’t help but observe her as she held a serious look as she put together her meal. Once they were finished and grabbed a drink, they walked to the checkout. “You know,” He cleared his throat earning her attention. “I didn’t think you would show.” She looked at him and held back a laugh. “Well, you were the one that came to my job.” Y/N was right about that. “Yes, I know, but you were drunk when you messaged me,” Hux replied. “I was drunk, not incoherent, there is a difference.” You replied and he chuckled, blue eyes looking you over before falling back to yours, you smiled up at him before going to the register. Hux was right there behind you, putting his food down next to yours. Y/N knew what he was trying to do, so she turned and slapped the hand that was digging into his wallet. “No!” She said before handing her card to the lady. From behind you could hear him take an annoyed breath. Accepting the receipt, you spun around. “And just for that, you can carry the food.” You spoke before walking off leaving the cashier biting back a laugh and a reddened Hux following your orders. He climbed the stairs behind you and followed you to a nice secluded table near the window. Handing you your box, he looked at you before opening his. “So, you were drunk on Friday, was there another party?” He asked. You glanced up at him as he made himself busy poking his food. A smirk fell on your face because he wanted to know exactly what you were doing not just to make conversation. 

“Just catching up with some friends.” You said. “Or so I thought.” You couldn’t help but notice how his movements faltered as he stayed quiet wanting to know more. “They tried to set me up with this guy.”  His eyes widened as he looked up to see you digging into your mashed potatoes. “Oh, you must have very concerned friends. How was it?” He did his best to try and sound interested. “It was nice, he was an old friend so it was good catching up with him.” You replied. Hux nodded as if he was interested. “Well, that’s nice of them to pick someone you know.” “Yeah, I used to have a little crush on him so,” You agreed with a little chuckle. But he found nothing funny about this. You weren’t dating, yet taking it slow, you were friends, yet sharing information about your love lives. So there was obviously something. “So will next Monday be another lunch telling me about your next date?” He said rather curt. Y/N knew better than to take it personally, her teasing was reaching its limit as of now, so she shook her head. “No, I don’t think there will be a next date.” She replied and Hux was too quick to ask why. With a shrug, you said. “He’s just not the type of guy I'm looking for. You know I want someone with experience and a career job to show commitment, you know suit and tie and nice hair.” Hux wanted to shoot himself for walking right into that as he took a large bite off his fork concentrating on not trying to choke as his blush reached his neck. “As for next Monday, I sure would like to have lunch with you again.” Softness carried your voice as He finally looked up to see you staring with your teeth gnawing at your bottom lip, nervously awaiting his answer. “I can arrange that.” He smiled back at her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: We love some good old teasing. He's SO smitten, can you imagine how he'll be when they're in a relationship? Ok break time is now! Hopefully, I don't take too long.
> 
> If you guys like Kylo, Matt, Ben, or just a really funny (SPACE DANDY) or dramatic (TELL ME MORE) story, check out my other work that is finally being updated lol.


	11. More Like Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I miss you guys and I miss this. Also it's kinda long, but it's Thanksgiving lol.

The third Monday lunch, you found yourself on the forty-ninth floor peering outside the large window that took up the whole wall behind Hux’s desk. There were just a few things he had to finish up before lunch, so he invited you up so you wouldn’t be waiting for him in the cold. For some strange reason, he had felt relatively calm as you stared out the window. From the corner of his eye, he would watch your hypnotized state. Putting down his pen, he stood up and slowly made his way over to you. “Are you enjoying the view?” He asked and you nodded. “Yes, I can’t believe you have your back turned to this.” You said. “Granted it’s New Jersey, it’s so beautiful, I’d kill to have a view like this.” “Well, fortunately, you don’t have to you can come visit here. I don’t think there is much of a view in prison.” Hux said peering over your shoulder. Turning to meet his color changing eyes, you smiled at him. “You know, I like when you joke without me having to coax it out of you.” Y/N told him and his brows furrowed in amusement. “Come on, our reservation is ready.” He nodded towards the door. You sauntered past him to your items that were placed on the couch of his office. “So we are really going to try this again?” Yes, they were going to try the PJ Clarke lunch “date” that never happened. Hux, caught your hand right as you reached out for your items. “Uh-uh, you will be needing none of that. I will be paying and will not need you fighting me.” He pulled you toward the door. “What if I want to drink?” You asked as he held the door open for you. “You’re far too young to be day drinking already.” With that, you laughed as you walk down the hall to the elevator.

The seats had a perfect view of the water, as you couldn’t help but stare. And Hux couldn’t help but stare at you as the sun illuminated your glowing face. “It’s so beautiful over here.” You said after apologizing for not giving him attention. “Yes, you should definitely come visit sometime,” Hux said. “Yes, I know you want me to visit you, Armitage, I got.” She joked which made him just blush; he told the girl he would be straightforward, it’s not his fault. “Does Phasma have an office like that, with a view?” You asked. “It’s similar but, just one window wall, she doesn’t have a corner office.” He answered and you nodded. “Kylo has a really nice view too.” That sentence caused Hux to visibly twitch. He wanted to ask how but then he remembered. “The Instagram, of course.” He rolled his green eyes which caused you to laugh. “You should be a little nicer to your friend Kylo.” You said and he groaned. “Please don’t call him my friend sweetheart.” That nickname caused your heart to jolt and you couldn’t stop the smile that was splitting your face in two. But hey, at least you could tease him. “It’s either your friend Kylo or Hux, your choice sweetheart.” Y/N gave him an ultimatum and he was very shocked. “You are...insufferable.” Hux wore a smile as he shook his head. “You must’ve been a terrible child!” “Was, I still am!” Y/N exclaimed and the two began to laugh until you got serious. “But why don’t you like Kylo? He seems fun at least.” Yes, Kylo Ren was all fun and games until things need to get serious.

Hux shook his head as he fixed his utensils. “To say the most, he is not.” He responded. Wearing a smirk you placed your chin on your face and watched him like everywhere but at you. “He said you’d say that.” Finally, his eyes landed on you and you swore you could see some type of anger or jealousy at you speaking to Kylo. It’s not like you liked him, because obviously, you had feelings for Hux, but Kylo seemed like a fun person to befriend. Not to mention he was your mother’s Godbrother. “When was this?” He accent was sharper than expected, but only she noticed. “He invited me to this thing called ‘The Feast’ and I said ‘I’d only go if Armitage goes’ and he said ‘Then you’ll die of boredom because Hux idea of fun is not mine’.” Y/N told him. He really didn’t like you conversing with his “enemy”, but he really didn’t like the she was actually finding his presence enjoyable. It made him slightly insecure; Kylo Ren was charismatic and could charm anyone with a smolder, so imagine what he could do by actually talking to them. “Well, he’s right about that.” Hux brushed it off before drinking his glass of Gavi. “Well, what do you like to do? What is your idea of fun?” You asked and he just stared at you. His mind was a blank. Hux did not do “fun”; he did what he had to do to succeed and didn’t have the privilege of a trust fund baby who’s life was already predestined and secured before conception, aka Benjamin “Kylo Ren” Solo. “Well…” You shrugged. “I wish I could go, it sounded like fun.”

After lunch, Hux took you back up to get your personal belongings. You were telling Hux about your Thanksgiving plans, when from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kylo make his way towards him. Y/N walked in as Hux held the door open while she talked about how her brother-in-law fell into the pool; “It was so funny becaus-” The sound of the door shutting caused you to turn. Looking around the room, you realized it was only you. Right outside the door, stood Hux, blocking his office from Kylo. “I heard my niece came to visit.” Kylo smirked. Hux rolled his eyes. “Do not call her that.” Kylo loved to make Hux suffer, it was the only good thing about working with him. “And she isn’t here Ren. Don’t you have better things to d-” The sound of knocking on the door caused Hux to wince as he went to open the door. "You're terrible at taking hostages." Kylo joked. Your eyes met Hux and then the man behind him. “Hi Kylo,” You softly smiled. “Hello, niece,” He smirked and you narrowed your eyes: “Don’t call me that.” She sassed making Hux feel extremely proud. “Well, I wish you could join us this week; I still don’t know how you put up with this one.” Kylo nodded to Hux. “Leave him alone, he’s not bad.” Y/N told Kylo. “Really? He probably can’t even hang on Lando’s track.” Kylo teased and you couldn’t help but laugh. Hux couldn’t believe that they had an insider and was talking about him through said insider. And whatever this insider was, must’ve been something “fun” that probably wasn’t. But as he watched Kylo and Y/N engage in this conversation, he couldn’t help but feel like she might prefer someone more like Kylo. Not to say that they didn’t get along well, but looking at them, you would’ve thought they’ve known each other for years! “Well, send my best regards to your family.” Kylo said. “Will do,” Y/N nodded before turning to Hux. “And I’ll talk to you later, Armitage; thanks again for lunch.” You smiled and Hux’s eyes sparkled under your gaze as a soft blush appeared on his cheek. “I’ll call you tonight.” He said as the two men watched you exit the room. Kylo’s gaze lingered a little too long and Hux cleared his throat. “If you have anymore room Ren, I’d like to join in on this Feast.” He told him and devilish smirk fell upon Kylo’s lips. Hux regretted his words.

* * *

 

Hux stood in the mirror fixing his red tie. Kylo had strict instructions on dress code: formal, all black and a hint of red. Hux rolled his eyes as he thought about Kylo giving him explicit instructions of what to do and wear. If only he put this much effort into his work, maybe then would he consider him a friend, or even a competent worker. The only good thing about this was he was getting driven there and a free meal. Exiting his building, he entered the black town car that was waiting for him. Hux gritted his teeth in anticipation, not knowing what to fully expect, except Ren being a pompous, arrogant asshole as usually. Pulling out his phone, he went to your Instagram. Y/N was in Cambridge, Massachusetts visiting her father’s side of the family. It seemed like every time he checked your profile, you added a new story. And he checked your profile a lot today. He thought you looked so beautiful in your latest post; all happy with under a large tree with falling leaves. Your caption was simply ‘Foliage’ and he couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He knew it wasn’t for him, but just thinking about how that moment could’ve been the end of them made him very thankful that it wasn’t. Soon, he was arriving at his location. With a sigh, he slipped his phone into his pocket and looked out the window. He was doing this for you, he was going to be fun like Kylo. 

“Be fun!” Hux tutted. “Be more like Kylo.” He rolled his eyes. The Feast, strangely was tolerable. Everyone was well-dressed and behaved; there were women in beautiful gowns and he couldn’t help but think what you would look like if you were here tonight. This, on top of a few drinks, had Hux taking up Kylo’s offer to continue this night further and it was a hige mistake, HUGE! Bar hopping, Times Square, karaoke in Koreatown, and now he was in a strip club. Hux sat nestled in the corner of the VIP section with disgust written all on his face. But his internally conversation was even worse! How could he have lose such control to end up here, with the likes of Ren and his followers. He was never the one for this type of place, but it was surprisingly easy to avoid women as they saw he made no motion of taking out money. But, my God, what would he tell you? You were coming back this weekend, he was going to see you on Monday, but what would he say. He couldn’t lie to you, but he didn’t want to hurt you. And as luck would have it, he received a message from you: **Are you at a strip club?** Hux’s mouth became dry as he paled. Practically running out of the club, he let the chill of November air hit him as he held the phone against his ear awaiting you to pick up. Hux didn’t even let you greet him before his words came spilling out his mouth. “I-I’m sorry, tonight has spun out of control, I don’t even want to be here, please forgive me.” He heard you sigh on the other line. “Armitage, why are you apologizing? I was pretty surprised when Kylo told me you went to The Feast, but when he sent me the video of you in the strip club, you looked so uncomfortable and sad, I just wanted to see if you were ok.” Y/N told him honestly. A soft smile fell on his lips; you were such a sweet girl, why did it take so long to meet you? “It’s just...I tried to be more fun...like Ren.” He admitted. “It bothered me to see you and Ren engage like that. But, I enjoy walks and our lunch dates. I have memberships to many museums and libraries, I collect antique cars and when I travel I always like to take one, a-and I like to explore places that aren’t popular. It might not be into skydiving or lavish parties, but these are things I enjoy.” Hux felt as if his heart was going to explode after revealing so much to you. “Well, I’m too scared to skydive, but I like museums too.” You responded. Hux didn’t need to be more like Kylo for you to like him, he just needed to be more of himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hux just wants to make a good impression and literally ready doesn't care, she likes him. I'll probably do a time skip to Christmas and then Valentine's day. Maybe a Valentine post on Valentine🤷🏾♀️🤞🏾


	12. NYC in Dec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed my regular commentators, where did you guys go? 😢  
> But here is a little Hux in the Christmas mood.

Hux stood on the sidewalk looking at everyone pass him by. He squinted across the street looking at the M20 bus. A smile tugged at his lips as he sent a silent thank you to the steel machine. If it wasn’t for that line, he wouldn’t have met Y/N. Nor would he be on a date with her today. Yes, date; an official “would you like to go on a date with me?” date. He had asked her on the next morning after his unfortunate Thanksgiving. It had taken Y/N off guard when she received the called; apart of her wanted him to ask her in person, but was so glad because she could hide her bright smile in Massachusetts. But, Hux could hear her excitement through the phone and was the reason why he needed to make it perfect. So what better than a walk around his community in December? The Upper West Side around Christmas was beautiful, even he had to admit it, although he wasn’t relatively fond of holidays. But, as he watched all the residents and tourists with their loved ones walk past him experiencing the joy, he couldn’t help but grow in excitement to experience the same with Y/N. His eyes continued to roam before he received a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with your beautiful smile. He looked you over noticing the changes you had made since the last time you’ve seen each other.

“Your hair, you’ve changed it,” Hux exclaimed as a few of your long (y/h/c) braids fell over your shoulder. You nodded, couldn’t find the words to say out of fear of jumping for joy. You thought he looked so cute and handsome in his navy wool peacoat and his stuffed Burberry scarf around his neck. The sun caused his eyes to gleam down at you as he gave you a soft smile. “You look beautiful, as usual. I’m glad your back.” With those words, you didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his waist. Hux initially tensed when your hands brushed past his sides but welcomed the warm embrace by holding you tight and watching you try to hide your very happy face. Pulling back, he held your hand and nodded towards the park behind you. “I thought we could go check out the shops in the park,” Hux told you and nodded in agreement letting him lead the way. The two maneuvered through the path, hand in hand, looking at all the cool trinkets and holiday festivities spread around. It was there you learned Hux wasn’t a big fan of sweets after his twisted face when he ate sour candy, but preferred caramel corn and peppermint bark. Hux discovered your OBSESSION with ‘The Office’, as you laughed at every one of the merchandise that was sold at a stand. “What?! You’ve never seen ‘The Office’ not even the UK version?” She asked. “No,” Hux chuckled at her perplexed expression. “I’ve heard of it, but watched neither of them.” Dramatically, you rolled your eyes with a scoff, which he found adorable. 

“You need to Armitage, you work in an office, for crying out loud!” Y/N exclaimed. But Hux just shrugged. “I work in one, so I don’t think there’s a need to.” “No, but that’s exactly the reason you need to!” She looked up at him with those expressive (y/e/c) eyes. He couldn’t say no to her; wrapping his left arm around her waist, he pulled her into his side as they began to walk along the path. “Well, you can tell me why and try to convince me as we walk to the restaurant.” Hux looked at you, narrowing your eyes as you snuggled into him more, accepting the challenge. You don’t know why you expected Hux to take you to just a regular restaurant, but you had to admit, Hux always made sure the two of you had a good meal with a good view. Right now, the pair sat in The Smith with the perfect view of Lincoln Center. “I’ll try, for you Y/N,” Hux told you and you smiled. “And then we can watch it together.” You told him and he couldn’t help but smile as well. You glanced to your left and Hux noticed the way you would occasionally look at the landmark. “Have you ever been?” He asked. “Yeah, plenty of times. My Gigi, grandma, used to take us there all the time. During Christmas, we’d either see the ABT or City Ballet.” Y/N told him. “Have you been recently?” He asked. “The Nutcracker, no; I love City Ballet, but just hadn’t had the time and the tickets go so fast. But I recently read it to my kids and I’m like,” She pouted. “I wish I could go. But maybe next year.” Y/N shrugged. “What about you?” “Haven’t been in years. I’m a patron and I don’t use the tickets, I usually give them out to my employees. You can have some if you like?” Hux replied. “That’s really nice of you Armitage, but you really don’t have too.” Y/N shook her head. “No, no, I insist. Think of it as a Christmas present.” He said. “Please, Armitage. I don’t want you to get me anything for Christmas.” Y/N placed her hand on top of his. “Just getting to know you is enough for me.” She smiled as Hux squeezed her hand. But, Hux doesn’t listen.

* * *

 

Ally was called to the Principal at the beginning of nap time. When she returned, all the kids were asleep and she pulled you out of the class. “What happened?” Y/N asked as she saw her friend beaming. “We are going to see the Nutcracker!” She shout-whispered. “What?” You asked confused. “Dr. Mckenna just called me in to tell me how we received tickets for New York City Ballet Nutcracker.” Ally said. “Yeah, but how? Was there a raffle or a parent?” You asked and Ally shook her head. “No! It’s a full expense paid, all the kids need are parent’s signature and money if they want to buy something. She said that the patron wanted to remain anonymous but it was one of the Career Day visitors.” Ally told you and then it clicked. “Oh my gosh, I know who it is.” You said flatly as Ally gave you a look. “I told him not to get me anything for Christmas.” You said and Ally’s mouth dropped. “Wait, is it Mr. Burberry from Career Day? Are you still talking to him? Zara said he was engaged.” Ally said. Rolling your eyes, you shook her head. “Yes and yes; it’s a long story, but he’s not engaged and Zara doesn’t know that I’m talking to him again and I’ll like to keep it that way.” Y/N replied. Ally agreed with her fingers locking her mouth and throwing away the key. “But, can I make a phone call really quickly?” You asked. “Of course, and tell him thank you.” She winked before entering the classroom. Standing in a secluded place, you could hear your heart and the dial tone ringing in your ear very loudly as you waited for him to answer. “Hello, sweetheart,” His accent sounded extremely jolly. “Don’t sweetheart me, for someone who always calls me out on getting my way, you sure don’t practice what you preach.” Y/N said. A boisterous laugh rang from the other end and if you could blush, you’d be beet red. “I’m guessing you found out?” He asked. “Armitage, I told you not to get me anything.” She sighed. “I didn’t, I got the kids something. It’s called loopholes, darling, it’s apart of my job.” He said. Your skin felt hot and your knees weak at him calling you ‘darling’. “Yeah, but you know how much they mean to me.” “Of course, but you know how much you mean to me Y/N. Merry Christmas, I have a meeting I’ll call you later.” Hux said. “Speak to you later, bye.” Y/N said biting back a smile and a squeal.

* * *

 

And the field trip was beyond magical. The seats were perfect, the show was mesmerizing, and to top it off, they all got to go backstage and meet the cast and take pictures. Even all the adults that chaperoned couldn’t help but enjoy the experience. You had to admit, Hux had got you good and you couldn’t help but want to get him back. A simple thank you wouldn’t be fine, but starving him out from communication would drive him nuts and would be easier to surprise him. Which is why Hux seemed extra annoyed in the office as of lately. He just hadn’t had a full conversation with you, especially after the show. He knew better than to think you would use him for a show, but you kept talking about how busy you were and would get back to him, but never did. “Mr. Hux, you’re needed in the conference room.” Veronica called Hux. “Why?” He spat. She stuttered out an ‘I don’t know, but it’s urgent.” Rolling his eyes, he made his way out his office towards his assistant’s desk. “Who is in there?” He asked. “I-I don’t know, Romulus sent me a message on behalf of Phasma. I can only guess Phasma.” Veronica said. “She couldn’t have just told me herself?” He asked rhetorically, before brushing it off and making his way to the conference room. He buttoned up his dark gray suit jacket as his mind rambled on about how ridiculous this all was and pondering about what happened to you, that he didn’t even hear the Christmas music coming from his destination. Opening the door, he stood frozen by the sea of little children wearing red and green. Where were the adults?  As if on cue, Y/N appeared in a red and white dress and Santa hat. Hux didn’t even notice the smile that was on his face, until Y/N smiled, and his grew.

“I hope you don’t stand there the whole time, come in!” Phasma’s voice pulled him out of his gaze as he collected himself and closed the door behind him. “W-What is all of this?” He asked Phasma, she directed him to Y/N who had reached them. “We just wanted to say thank you for the amazing show and Phasma helped me set this up.” Y/N told him. A blush began to cover his cheeks as he shook his head. “A simple thank you would have sufficed.” It was now Y/N’s turn to shake her head. “No, it wouldn’t have.” “He’s not used to this amount of attention,” Phasma whispered, causing you to laugh and him to blush even more. “Let me introduce you to Ally,” You said and he went to follow before Kylo Ren was busting in. “I heard there was pizza.” He breathed in the smell of melted cheese and marinara sauce. Phasma rolled her eyes, before pulling him in and shutting the door. Hux couldn’t deny enjoying himself, even with all the little tikes around. He couldn’t help but smile as they all peered out the large window wall. His mind reverted back to you that day in his office. Phasma listened to the children tell outrageous stories, he watched Y/N interact with her students, and Kylo even entertained the kids with juggling and even got along with Poe Jr. Y/N had been pulled out by Phasma which caused Hux to raise a brow, especially, when all of them were being led out of the room and they decided to hold the hands of who they called “Furst Ordur  Giants”. The elevator was tricky as they went in groups and he prayed that they wouldn’t get stuck. When it opened he furrowed his brows at the mass of employees filled into the cafeteria. Following Ally, his eyes fell on you who stood aside from a makeshift stage with the other kids. The kids he had chaperoned left his side and was helped on to the staged as you began to speak. “Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are class P-102 from P.S. 234 and we are here to spread a little Christmas cheer!” You smiled giving Hux a little glance before you queued the kids to start their Christmas poem. Everyone couldn’t help but smile at the cute kids. You chose this time to slip beside Hux. He wanted nothing more than to wrap you in his arms, but he had to remain professional. So instead, he joined in with the kids and the others as they began to sing “Santa Claus is Coming to Town.” Hux used this moment to look you over, he was very happy with his Christmas gift this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I had a lot of fun writing this. Looks like we might get a Valentine's chapter😉


	13. Love Has Many Spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Valentine's chapter on Valentine's Day? Omg, I'm finally on the spot. This chapter is long as hell. This series has completely made me soft. It's so fluffy, I feel like I'm in a nice big soft bed and I don't want to get out. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

All you asked was, “Do you have any plans for Valentine’s day?” And Hux paled at the question. Of course, he wanted to do something for her that day he was just undecided. “I-I...well...I mean,” He floundered around spewing out random words. “It’s just a question Armitage, no need to have an aneurysm.” Y/N took a bite of her mashed potatoes. “Zara’s having a party and I wanted to know if you’d come with me.” He visibly relaxed, taking a breath before thinking over his plans before replying. “It’s a Friday night, I’m available. Is it some kind of love-themed party?” He chuckled, the only one amused at his little joke. “No, black and leopard; it’s her birthday.” You replied. “Oh what a nice birthday, double the love.” He smiled at her before continuing to eat. “No, it’s actually the 15th, we just have a habit of celebrating into our birthday.” You told him. He froze eyes looking up at you. How could you so calmly bring your birthday up? “Darling, why didn’t you tell me your birthday was in two weeks?” Hux sighed, very disappointed that he never asked about it. “Because it’s not, mine is in March.” She shrugged. “I just never told you because I’m pretty sure both of us are trying to avoid the age talk.” And she was right, Hux had been avoiding that big time. They knew there was a difference of age, it was just how much. Clearing his throat, he slicked back is polished hair before asking the inevitable. “So, how old will you be in March?” He watched as she indifferently said: “The same age as Zara.” Of course, she would want to be playful now.

Her eyes glanced up to see his furrowed brows before truthfully answering. “I’ll be twenty-four on March 17th.” You answered. Twenty-four, you were going to be twenty-four in March, which means you are only twenty-three. “Okay,” His voice rose an octave because the difference might be a little larger than he thought. Y/N stopped eating and waited for him to present his age. Instead, he pulled out his phone and pulled up the calculator. “Do you really not know your age?” She laughed. “When you get my age, you tend to try and forget.” He said before putting his phone away and he just stared at her. “So…” Y/N awaited his answer. “I’ll be thirty-four in May.” He said almost in a whisper. You leaned closer for him to say it a little louder. Clearing his throat he repeated himself. You sat back and thought over his words. “So ten years?” She said and he nodded. She hummed and he took a deep breath as they sat in awkward silence. “Is there...a problem?” He asked, praying that you wouldn’t bolt out of here. “Armitage I do like you, I really do, it’s just I never, I mean I knew you were older than me, just not ten years.” You said honestly. Well, you didn’t run so that was good. “Would you like to not continue?” He asked and you shook your head, “No, no, no, it’s not that. It’s just thinking about it sounds weird but I like you, Armitage.” Your hands flew to his. He was so relieved to hear this, caressing her hand he said: “Ok, but just let me know if it ever gets too much, I care about you and I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable.” And with that, you nodded.

* * *

 Hux's eyes were glued to the screen of his computer as he read the latest report. His laser-sharp focus was only jolted by the placement of mail on his desk. He mumbled thanks to Veronica as he continued to read. Reaching for his pen, he knocked over the pile of mail and instantly groaned when he had to pick it up. Bending down, he noticed a pink envelope against the manila and white envelopes. With furrowed brows, he picked it up noticing it had no sender address. He looked to the door and back to the card. How was it able to get past the mailroom? Still, he opened with a frown only for him to relax at the sight of a valentines day card. It read: ‘I had no idea what to get you for Valentine’s Day’, covered in glitter and hearts, he opened it up to hear a loud, deafening smooch sound that had him as pink as the envelope. ‘So how ‘bout a kiss!” Was printed inside the card right above your neat signature. Hux shut the card and slid down a little in his seat trying to hide his blush to no one in particular. If a silly little card had him acting like this, imagine what a real kiss would do.

Later that day, after you had trudged home from afterschool you were welcomed to a busy house of Zara and a few friends getting ready for tonight. Your foot wasn’t even in the door before the girls came squealing at you. Y/N was so tired and wanted to take a nap before going out, but the bus took longer than expected and there was no way the girls would let her sleep. No one even said hi as they all were pulling her to the kitchen. “What are you guys doing to me?” She braced herself. “Please let me at least take off my coat before you make me a drink.” But surprisingly, you weren’t met with a row of shots, you were met with a large bouquet of flowers and a card. On the counter stood a glass vase with a bright array of flowers; [orange calendulas](https://www.turtletreeseed.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Calendula-Flowers.jpg), [red chrysanthemums](https://previews.123rf.com/images/natika/natika1702/natika170200579/71864521-red-chrysanthemum-flower-isolated-on-white-background.jpg), [white daffodils](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/28/74/4028747f51642886b3e4e3507f3a51d9.jpg), [snowdrops](https://cdn3.vectorstock.com/i/1000x1000/48/97/snowdrop-flower-vector-434897.jpg), and [yellow primroses](https://www.naturescape.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Wildprimrose2-e1523013679765.jpg) created a beautiful round base for a single red rose that bloomed from the top. “We’ve been waiting for you to get here so you can read us the card.” One of the girls said. You gave her a look; she didn’t need to know what was in the card, but you were thankful they didn’t open it. “Honestly, he’s really putting effort, you deserve it,” Zara said. Opening up the envelope, you read the small little card and the girls watched as a smile began to appear on your face. This caused them to bounce off their feet asking you to read it. You gave in handing the card to Zara as you held the gift and smiled. “My Darling Sweetheart, I hope these flowers show how much you’ve brightened up my life since the day I’ve met you. Each flower represents the months I have been so lucky to share with you; to joy, passion, new beginnings, hope, but above all, love.” Zara read and the girls yelled. Y/N hugged them tightly as she ascended up the stairs to put them right near her bed.

* * *

 Hux had to work late and would be meeting you there, which strangely had you nervous. Scrunching your toes to bring warmth, you nervously rocked back and forth as you waited for him. “Oh my gosh, stop being so nervous you look hot.” Zara scolded you. Y/N took a deep breath before taking her advice; there was no reason to be nervous. After all, he already had met Ally and Zara, there were only a few people that were invited that she actually considered friends so he wouldn’t be judged too much. The door opened behind them, revealing Hux wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt. Both girls turned to look at him, Y/N with heart eyes and Zara with daggers. “The theme is leopard and black, not just black.” Zara spat. Hux felt as if he was caught as his eyes widened. Unbuttoning his jacket he revealed the leopard lining. This, as well as a seal enveloped for her, had Zara very pleased. “Subtle, quite nice.” Zara nodded. Once their interaction was over, he turned to you who stared at him as if he was something out of a magazine. “Hi,” you smiled up at him. (Y/h/c) hair was slicked back into a sleek ponytail that moved along with you and revealed your mesmerizing face; the makeup you wore was just enough to accentuate your natural beauty, “Hi, Hap-” Before he could finish his sentence they group was being led to their room. Y/N grabbed his hand and he followed with a blush settling in his cheeks. The room was large with a 70” television and their own personal bartender. “I was afraid she was going to skin me alive.” Hux followed closely behind, taking the seat next to you. Like the gentleman he was, Hux began to help you out of your faux leopard coat only to falter. His jaw slightly dropped at your outfit. He’d never seen you in something so...revealing. Placing your jacket down, you fixed the straps of your [black bustier lace jumpsuit ](https://www.intermixonline.com/dw/image/v2/BBSL_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-masterCatalog_intermix/default/dw5a781858/images/product/hi-res/2018/Dresses/12_DECEMBER/Y5005EX_1.jpg?sw=2000&sh=2000&sm=fit)that hugged every inch of your body, every.

“You alright?” She asked at the blinking Hux. Clearing his throat he nodded which made her smile. “Good,” Y/N said, placing her hand on his. Zara began talking, thanking everyone for celebrating her birthday with her especially since it was Valentine’s day. At this, you squeezed his hand. Hux looked at you, who still focused on Zara, had a small smile appeared on your face and then to his as well. “And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for.” Zara turned her back to the crowd and shimmied out of the full length black faux fur before revealing the [vintage Versace leopard baroque silk dress](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/12/66/20/59/12662059_12686285_322.jpg). Everyone clapped, snapped, and whistled at the fashionista’s outfit of choice. Hux couldn’t deny he felt slightly out of place. Everyone was young and very much into their “brand” as they all had their phones out all focused on Zara. But he took this time to look at all the couples, they were all different. Of course, he knew love came in different shapes and sizes, but after finally telling each other their ages he couldn’t help but be observant. Like right now, the couple across from them had to at least have a 15-year difference, because she definitely looked closer to Hux’s age than her boyfriends. At least he wasn’t the oldest one. And at least he was with you. “She looks so good right?” Y/N’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. Hux just smiled and nodded, because he would need much more than a vintage Versace dress to take his eyes off of you.

* * *

 The drinks were pouring and the karaoke was flowing as everyone slurred the words to their favorite song. Hux sometimes participated, but it was so hard when he didn’t know the words and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He even hated when he had to take a phone call and had to leave you. When he came back, he stood at the bar observing you and Zara sing together. It was a slow song, but the cousins had so much fun singing it. A lopsided grin appeared on his face before he took a sip of his drink. His eyes fell over the slope of your shoulders, the curve of your back, sway of your hips, but most importantly your lips. Enrapt in thought, he had missed Zara point him out to Y/N, who then made her way to him. “What are you doing over here?” You pouted. “I just want to sit and look at you, you’re mesmerizing, is that alright?” He sent a small smile to the girl who peered up through coated lashes. In her drunken state, she rolled her head along with her eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh. “By the way, Happy Valentine’s Day Armitage.” “Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.” He smiled. “Did you like my gift? I know it wasn’t much.” Y/N said. A blush immediately appeared on his cheeks at the thought of the card. She couldn’t help but laugh: “I’ll take that as a yes.” “Yes, did you like mine?” He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. “I loved it, Armitage, it was beautiful.” You told him honestly right before a mighty yawn. His brows furrowed, this wasn’t the first time tonight that he had caught you yawning. It was just little ones here and there, but this one was the exhausted type.

“Are you alright? Have you not been getting enough sleep?” His worried voice caused you to smile. He was so cute when he was worried about you. “I’m just tired that’s all. I had a long day.” She scratched her head. “As soon as I got home I had to get ready and then I had to make sure everyone who pre-gamed got here safe.” He pulled you closer before softly smoothing down the hairs that were affected by her actions. “Well, if you want to go I’d be happy to take you back.” He said, but you shook your head. “Stupid Zara lost her key, we have to go back together.” She sighed. “Well whenever you both are ready to go let me know. I’ll be back, I have to use the bathroom.” Y/N released him from her hold and went to search for Zara. Hux’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about the way you looked in his arms and how he so badly wanted to kiss you. Absentmindedly, he opened the door to the bathroom only to see a sight that he shouldn’t have and quite frankly didn’t want to. “Oh, I-I, I’m sorry,” He immediately closed the door. “I told you to lock the door!” He heard Zara shout-whisper before she was popping her head popped out. “Ginger Styles,” She called out and he guessed that was him. He turned to see her give him a serious look. “Take Y/N home,” Zara said. “I-I offered to take you guys hom-” “No, take her to your home. Tell her to put the keys in my bag and that I’ll be recovering.” She cut him off and he nodded.

Walking back to the party room, Y/N noticed how flustered he looked. “Are you okay?” She asked. He sat down and took a deep breath. “Yes, if you’re ready to go now just let me know, I’ve been advised to take you to my place.” Her brows furrowed at his sentence. “Who said that?” You asked. “Zara did.” He replied. You began to get up and look for her but Hux grabbed your hand. “You do not want to look for her, trust me. She said to leave the keys in her purse and she’ll be recovering.” You might’ve been drunk, but you knew what the meant. “Oh...Oh my go-” Y/N’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I mean I’ve heard them have sex and I’ve been traumatized ever since but did you, did you see them?” She whispered and he nodded. “Poor baby!” Throwing your arms around his neck you held him tight. His fingers grazed against your back before landing on your sides and gently squeezing you tight. God, he could hold you forever and never tire. “Are you ready to go home?” He mumbled to the side of your face and she nodded.

After saying your goodbyes, Hux was helping you into the back of a cab, the two began their long journey to Manhattan. Surprisingly, they weren’t nervous. Maybe it was the mixture of alcohols coursing through their blood or maybe they were just so comfortable with each other, it didn’t matter that he was taking you to his home. But, in your case, you were so tired you had fallen asleep on his shoulder within minutes of driving. He held you close as streetlights cast over your beautiful face. His thumb would gently rub circles on the back of your hand as he watched you sleep. An angel was what you were, as his eyes would always fall to your lips that were puckered and agape. You were exhausted but you were exquisite in his eyes. A few blocks away from his building he woke you up. Exiting first, Hux walked around the back of the cab to open your door to help you out. With his arm around you and your head on his arm, he led them to the elevator to his apartment. You, in your tired state, didn’t fully take in the full opulence of the lobby, the elevator, or even the hallways to his apartment. But entering, you couldn’t help but gasp as you were met with a large view of the Lincoln Square area. Hux let you take the lead, turning on the light to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself. Your eyes fluttered around watching New York City move beneath you. Of course, he would somewhere with a view like this. He made his way beside you studying your face. “Armi...this is beautiful.” She said breathlessly. “It doesn’t even come to a close second.” He replied; you turned to find his eyes already on you. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Hux said, before pressing a kiss to your lips.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: We finally brought up age and it looks like everything is A-Okay...for now. Fun facts I went to one of the schools in that picture and Zara and I share the same birthday (Feb 15!). Also, Idk anything about flowers and looking them up took more time than writing this lol.
> 
> I know it wasn't the V-Day post you were expecting, but I'm so into this floof, idk if I want to bring smut into this mix. Maybe just implications, but not the graphics stuff. Idk you tell me what you guys think. I kinda like it like this. This series is very different from my other series and not just because it's Hux x Reader.
> 
> I'm still undecided if the next chapter should be what happens next/day after or go straight to her birthday.


	14. Il Mio Dolore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually part of the birthday chapter. I decided to combine the day after and birthday, but it ended up extremely long and jumpy. I hope you enjoy this one, it's different.

“Thank you for driving me home.” Y/N softly smiled over to Hux who sat in the passenger seat. “You didn’t have to.” But he just shook his head as he picked up her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her (y/e/c) eyes couldn’t help but follow his actions, truly taken by this man before her. “You always underestimate what I would do for you.” He told her and it caused her heart rate to increase. “Well thank you, Armitage.” She said leaning over and placing her lips on his. Softly, he suckled at her bottom lip before giving her a prolonged peck on the lips. It seemed as they had both been waiting for this next level of their beckoning relationship, but Hux knew the more they continued the deeper in the hole he’d fall for Y/N. Even last night, when she had once again fallen asleep on his shoulder on the couch, he couldn’t help the blush that would cover his cheeks when his eyes landed on her thinking about the makeout session that had progressed shortly after he kissed you. Or even the morning, when he wanted nothing more than to kiss you again not caring if you had morning breath. He felt so juvenile, but he didn’t care because he was with you. “Goodbye, Armitage,” She waved stepping out the car. His eyes watched her climb the steps to the brownstone before she was slipping into her home.

Leaning your head against the door, you let out a sigh recapping the last twenty-four hours. It was perfect. “Oh, my G-you didn-YOU DID!” And then it wasn’t. Zara fluttered down the staircase in her Fenty tiger chiffon robe, that made sure there was little left for the imagination. Rolling your head towards your cousin, you couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, I didn’t.” “Oh, come on! Not after looking like how you are, you’re joking.” She said. Walking past her you said, “I’m not.” But Zara didn’t believe you. She crossed her arms as she followed you back up the stairs. “Are you really not going to tell me?” A pout beginning to form on her face. “Zara, there’s nothing to tell! We kissed and that’s it.” Y/N said arriving at her bedroom. But Zara, for some strange reason, didn’t believe her. “Are you just telling me this because you really didn’t or because you don’t want to?” Turning back you observed your twenty-four-going-on-four-year-old cousin pouting at the doorway of your bedroom. Rolling your eyes, you began to undress. “Zara, please!” You begged and she turned around giving you privacy. “We really didn’t, Zara. And if we end up doing it, then I’ll decide if I’ll tell you.” She scoffed at your answer but accepted the ultimatum. “Fine, I just wanted you to get some too.” You couldn’t help but chuckle as you turned your cousin around since you were now in your towel. “Aw, that’s very generous of you wanting everyone to have sex on your birthday.” Y/N said before pressing a kiss on her lips. “EW GINGER STYLES SPIT!” Zara yelled as you ran past her to get in the shower.

You had thought you lost her, but the sound of the door opening and her chomping on cereal seemed to compete with the stream of water. “Zara, you’re letting the heat out please!” You begged. But who were you kidding? “I just have a question,” Zara said. “Can’t you ask after?” “I can, but-” She started but you cut her off promising that you’d finish your shower and give her all your undivided attention when you got ready. And of course, as you entered your room, there Zara sat on your bed, with a devilish grin. “I can’t stand you.” The two laughed as Y/N went about preparing herself. “So, you and Ginger Styles?” Zara said. Y/N looked back from riffling her drawers to give her a small smile: “Armitage and I, yes?”, before continuing compiling your outfit for the rest of the day. “Armitage and I, ok; so it’s pretty serious?” She asked. Shimming your pants on you, you draped the towel over a chair before putting on your college sweater. Your face scrunched up. “I mean, we are serious people but it’s not...you know, what you’re implying.” Y/N said before placing the towel back in the bathroom and shuffling in the room to sit on the chair facing Zara. “It’s not super serious, but we are serious about each other.”

Zara nodded, wrapping her head around it, but Y/N could see she was having a hard time. “Well, let’s say if some other guy tried to talk to me, I’d say no I’m seeing someone.” You said and Zara nodded. “Ok, well let’s say you were having a party and your sisters were there, should he be invited?” Zara asked. “God no!” You spat “I won’t throw him to the wolves.” Zara chuckled knowing how brutal your sisters could be. “So not serious enough to meet your sisters?” Silence set in before you realized what was happening. “ZARA WHY’D YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE PARTY?!” You yelled. She raised her hands in defense, “I DIDN’T JEEZ! It’s still going to be a surprise. That’s it that’s all I’m telling you. I just didn’t want to be like ‘hey invite this man she met on the bus’ and then it’s like a shitshow.” Sighing, you had to admit she was right. Plopping beside her on the bed, you sighed once more. “You’re right, that would be terrible. But what if no one likes him?” You asked. “Ok first off, our family hates new people.” “They liked Johnny.” You said and the room went silent as Zara was too preoccupied with rolling her eyes. “Ok, Johnny was a sweet boy who became a charismatic asshole in college and we ALL hate him now,” Zara spoke truthfully. “Don’t do this to yourself, Y/N. It’s not your fault, you’re an amazing person and Ginger Styles knows this.” She said matter-of-factly with her right hand over her heart. “I’m pretty sure he’d buy the company Johnny works for so he can torture him if you’d asked him to.” That caused you to laugh because you couldn’t see him doing that; Armitage was nowhere near Johnny, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

 But it was easier said than done. It was a mid-winter break, which meant you were off from work for a week. Hux was a little sad knowing that they wouldn’t have their usual lunch date, especially since it had been sporadic since the beginning of the year due to you tutoring after school; not to mention you were quite busy with your own school work to catch up on. Although he saw you this weekend, he missed you. You were completely consumed with your work, you barely spoke to him. So one day he did call asking to accompany him to dinner, this is how you found yourself nestled in a dim corner, brooding. Gnawing your lip, you tried to relax your face. If your GiGi was here she’d say ‘Don’t waste that beautiful skin on some man.' Repeating those words, you really did try, but after almost a week of overthinking your love life, you found yourself wanting to burrow into a little hole and wait until you felt better. Hux returned to the table and it made it easier for her to act as if everything was okay. But, Hux knew better; he didn’t push on, just letting the conversation go in and out. He had finished his dinner as you pushed around yours. “Is it too much?” He asked. “No, I’m just tired.” You answered. “Ok, then we can skip the dessert and I’ll take you home.” He sent her a small smile before calling over the waiter. My God, did you want to cry; you were being so distant from him and he could sense it. Now you were ruining the evening.

Walking down the windy blocks towards the car, Hux took notice in the distance between them. Before she could walk to the passenger side, he called out for her. “Y/N, what’s going on?” His slender fingers wrapped around her arm gently bringing her closer to his chest. She looked up at him with watery eyes. “My sisters are throwing me a surprise party for my birthday.” She told him. “Oh, that’s nice.” “But, I don’t want you to come.” She cut him off and they just stared. “I hope that’s not what has you upset?” He asked. “I understand, that’s quite a big step, especially how close you all are.” He was so sweet; you shook your head tears beginning to fall free. “It’s not that, I just don’t know what I want. I don’t know if I’m ready.” You spoke honestly. He wanted to say something but thought it would be best if he just let her speak. “The last person they met was my ex and we’ve dated for four years. I was so in love with him a-and I was so young, I got wrapped up in everything.” She explained. “I’m scared, it hurt so bad, he hurt me so bad.” Your confession had Hux wanting to make it all go away, to kiss it all away. In his green eyes, there was a mix of sorrow and fury, how dare someone hurt you! “And I feel so stupid crying in front of you. You told me about your ex-fiance who died and I’m crying over something that was three years ago.” Y/N cried. He shook his head, refusing to let you berate yourself. “That’s different Y/N. Angelique and I were over by the time everything happened. Your wounds are still fresh, you have every right to feel scared and unsure. But, I didn’t love Angelique as much as...you loved him.” Hux looked you in your eye before pulling you into his chest. Y/N tightly locked her arms tightly around his waist, as they just stood there holding each other. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Y/N mumbled into his coat. “Of course,” He pressed to her forehead.

A quiet thirty-minute ride uptown, Y/N found herself in the spacious Lincoln Square apartment. “Do you have a preference on pajamas?” Hux asked as she followed behind him down the hall. “Nothing too heavy.” She said. He noted as he turned on the light on as he went through his drawers. Your tired eyes looked around his bedroom. It was so neat and relaxing. It looked like something out of a hotel. “Here, it’s a set.” He handed you a light blue cotton pajama set. “You can change in here, there’s also the bathroom, that door in the corner.” He pointed out. Accepting the pile, you nodded. “I’ll change in the bathroom and you can change in here.” You told him, he smiled a little before watching you on your way. A few minutes passed before you entered an empty bedroom. Slowly walking down the hall, you found him in his kitchen, he turned around, mouth falling agape. Your hair was in a messy bun, the makeup washed away from your face, as you stood there nervously playing with the long sleeves of his pajamas. “Um, I’m sorry my makeup ruined your towel.” You apologized. “It’s alright, I’ll wash them.” He quickly brushed it off before he told you “You look beautiful.” You managed a light huff before looking towards the living room. “I’ll just take a blanket and I’ll be fine.” His brows furrowed. Did you think you would be sleeping in the living room? “You’re not sleeping on the couch, you’ll sleep in the bed.” He said. With an embarrassed oh, you turned to look back at it again. “I noticed you didn’t have a TV in your room...is it ok if we watch something before bed?” With a smile, he nodded and followed you to the couch.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Aw, Hux to make it all better. Well be hearing more about both their past relationship as time goes on, but it's very obvious that they mean a lot to each other.


	15. On the Other Side of the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've reached an all-time low. I wanted to post this on St. Patricks Day but I figured we'd all be drunk so. Then I finally finished it and took a "nap", woke up and never posted it. So here it is 11pm @ night. I also have so many ideas for the next chapter I had to poop this one out. I missed you all and hope you guys didn't forget about me. Honestly, I look forward to reading your comments because you guys are so thoughtful, caring, and actually provide genuine feedback in regards to character and formatting, so I thank you all for being so great to me.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
> Yes, I really did delete and repost on the spirit of St. Patrick's Day, Happy to my best friend, Nat King Cole, and Reader!! Next chapter will be coming shortly after. Prepare yourself, it's a game changer. Also, should I make a Pinterest for this?

Like clockwork, Hux found himself naturally waking up at his usual time to get ready for work. In the faint background, he could hear his alarm clock blaring from the bedroom. Groaning, he tried to move from his sunken spot on the couch, he couldn’t due to your firm grip as you were quietly nestled into his side. Peering at your face, he could see the dried tear stains. His knuckles brushed against the soft skin of your cheek, he didn’t like that you had cried in the middle of the night. You began to stir and soon had your eyes landing on his. “Good morning, darling; I have to go to work, I can drop you off on my way,” Hux said and she nodded. Once she was dropped off, he walked into his office it was noticed how much he was visibly upset. Well, he always looked upset, but it was different. Ren noticed and even inquired what had happened, which he replied: “I fell asleep on the couch.” This pleased Ren as he began to tease him on his cheap furniture. But he couldn’t trick Phasma with that. Even at their lunch meeting, he wasn’t the same person. “Ok, what’s going on?” She asked. He blinked a few times not even realizing what was going on. “You’re zoning out, you’re sleeping on the couch, you usually look like you’ve smelled death, but now you looked like you witnessed it!” Her voice was a little too loud and the people around them looked at them.

“Phasma please,” He said nervously brushing his head down. “It’s Y/N, she stayed over last night, she was upset.” He told her. Phasma’s face softened. “Don’t tell Ren.” He scowled. “I won’t, I promise. What happened?” She asked. Hux sighed before telling her everything that happened. “I just, I just don’t know what to do! I don’t like seeing her like this. She’s always so happy, it hurt me that she was hurting.” Phasma listened to her colleague/friend; she knew what was happening but rather not tell him in case he too became afraid. “Have you told her how you feel?” She asked. “I mean yes, we talk about you know what our intentions are, but now I’m afraid of scaring her away,” Hux said. “I feel like my words aren’t enough.” Hux shook his head looking around the room. His eyes landed on a young girl who sat at the next table, wearing a silver necklace. “Excuse me, “ He called out. “Where did you get your necklace?” She looked down grabbing it before replying: “Tiffany’s.” So Phasma very warily escorted Hux to the famous store helping him choose something for Y/N. “Don’t you think this random gift will scare her away?” Hux shook his head walking to the next display. “Her birthday is next month, I’ll give it to her then.”

His eyes briefly looking at the many items on display before going to the next booth. Phasma thought men were supposed to find this whole thing overwhelming, but here was Hux deeming one of the top jewelers of New York nothing special. “You can get her something special without it being $5,000!” Phasma pointed out. “No, I want something gold. She’s going to be twenty-four, I think she’d find that cute.” Hux said. Phasma rolled her eyes. “Well, what about the gold T-Square bracelet. A lot of twenty-four-year-olds wear them.” The associate told him. “I don’t want this to be just some random gift that she could’ve bought herself, I want to show her just how much I care.” Hux snapped before fleeing to the opposite display booth. Phasma stood shocked at his tone, you must really be amazing if he was acting like this. She joined the mad man as he eyed the necklace the associate had presented him. “You weren’t like this with Angelique,” Phasma said softly and Hux eyes fell on her. “Angelique wasn’t even the fraction of the person Y/N is. She deserves this.” He said. “And Angelique didn’t? So all the expensive jewelry and clothes and trips; you’re telling me you weren’t really in love with Angelique?” Phasma asked.

“It’s different,” Hux shook his head. “Far different.” The blonde raised her eyebrow at the answer. “How so?” “Her presence has just opened my eyes; she’s something special, I felt it the moment I met here. There were so many times I was close to losing her but I didn’t and I’m thankful for each day that she’s still here.” His mind began to fill with memories of you. “She’s completely honest, thoughtful, caring, funny, and terribly smart; she’s so beautiful all over. So it hurt to see her cry, Phasma it was like no matter what I did she was still sad and it hurt. All she ever did was make me happy and I just want the same for her.” Phasma’s hand fell over her heart at her friends expressing his feelings before busting out laughing. Hux’s cheeks began to tint over in embarrassment shooting her glaring eyes. “And you think gifting her Tiffany’s necklace will do that? If she was Angelique, definitely yes, we are in the right place, but did you even hear yourself? Y/N hardly seems like the person to suddenly be cheered up by this.” Phasma motioned around her. “She told you she was afraid and you’re going to give her something worth thousands of dollar and you haven’t even known her for six months?! Hux you are moving very fast and on the wrong side of the road.” And with these words, Hux knew he was going too far. Phasma was right, this would only push you away and that was definitely not what he wanted.

* * *

 

Hux stood outside the old pub under the awning as he waited for you. You had sent him a text that you were around the corner, so he waited in the newly falling snow. Soon enough, an uber pulled up and you were hopping out with your moto jacket and high-heeled mountain boots. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand as his mind thought about how you would take spending your birthday at a pub. He shot you a smile once you made your way under the awning, “Hey,” you smiled, as Hux’s hand fell to the small of your back and lead you inside. “Ooh, it got cold so fast.” You shivered before turning back to Hux. His hand that was still pressed to your back pulled you closer as not letting one-second pass before his lips were on yours. Hungrily, he deepened the kiss causing you to wrap your arms around his neck falling into synchronized movements that went along with the faint music that came from the main room in the bar. Pulling back, you looked up at the blushing man through thick coated lashes; it seemed as if he was now the same color as his hair as he stuttered out an apology. “I-I, I’m sorry, I didn- I got so carried away, I’m,” He sighed. “Happy Birthday, Y/N,” He smiled and you reciprocated. “Thank you, Armitage.” Clearing his throat he began to lead you inside.

Sitting at the corner of the bar, Hux helped place your coat on the hook next to his underneath the bar. Taking a look around, it was a very much familiar scene and very relaxed. And everyone was wearing green, as specified to get drinks half off for St. Paddy’s weekend. “It’s different than the places I usually take you, I know.” He said. Turning back to him, you replied: “I like it, much more relaxed; I like chill places like these.” He nodded taking note. “How’d you find out about a place like this?” You asked. He shrugged then pointed to his hair. “I’m Irish.” “Really?” She chuckled. “Yes, my mother was from there. I lived there a few years with her before she died.” He told you. “Do you remember any of it?” Y/N softly asked unsure what memories would be conjured. Twisting his lips, blue eyes looked up in thought. “Her name was Ardara and I remember her having these big orange curls that blew in the wind like the tall grass in the field she used to take me to.” You couldn’t help but smile at his memory, you really enjoyed hearing happy little Armitage stories. “Have you ever gone back?” You asked, but he shook his head and took in a sharp breath. “There’s no attachment there other than my appearance.” He said right before the bartender came over to take your orders. “So,” Hux changed the topic. “How was your surprise party?” And he watched her face light up.

“Oh, it was so much fun! My big sister surprised me, I haven’t seen her in two years.” Y/N smiled. “Was she in the picture you posted?” Hux inquired. You nodded taking out your phone to pull up the picture. “That’s my mom, my Aunt Lorelle, she’s Zara’s mom.” You pointed out. “That’s my cousin Tatiana, her mom Cousin Bea, and that’s Zara’s crazy self; My sister Diana, Cordelia, and Addison.” Hux followed and noticed how each of the favored each other and clearly was close at how you all were hugged up. “You look like,” He pointed at Cordelia. “Cordy? I know we get that a lot. She’s my favorite big sister.” Y/N smiled. “Who’s the oldest?” He asked. “Diana, she was thirteen when I was born, Cordelia was seven, and Addison was three.” She told him. “The baby...I should’ve known.” He hummed. You scoffed in a playful offense. “What is that supposed to mean?” “Your methods to getting your way, that explains it.” Hux joked; you began to laugh quickly denying his implications. “Absolutely not, I know what you’re trying to say. I might’ve been the actual baby, but Addison was THE baby. She’s so manipulative.” You cringed. Hux laughed before taking a sip of his pint. “I’m guessing you two didn’t get along.” Finishing your drink, you shook your head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just her and Cordy didn’t really get along, and as she likes to put it ‘Cordy brainwashed me’ so she sent pity letters to Diana when she went away to college.” You rolled your eyes; Hux couldn’t imagine having so many siblings and so many sisters.

* * *

 

Ordering another round of beers, the pair continued their conversation as his gift to her burned a hole in his pocket. He honestly didn’t know what you would think about it. Especially now since you were slowly becoming your adorable tipsy self that he loved so much. You were a pretty happy person, but alcohol seemed to amplify it, which in Hux’s eyes made everything you did even cuter. Just like now as you played one of the arcade games in the back; he thought it would be best to give it to you know then later, seeing as you were having a lot of fun. “Are you having a good time?” He asked. You nodded quickly with a wide smile “And I seem to be pretty lucky today!” She pointed to her high score. Hux huffed in amusement as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And I’m very lucky to have you.” He handed you a black bag with rainbow tissue paper. “Armitage, you shouldn’t have!” You smiled before quickly throwing the tissue paper out. Reaching in, your fingers brushed against velvet; pulling it out you quickly sobered at the site of a black velvet box. You were really hoping he wouldn’t do this. You knew he would get you a gift, you just hoped it wasn’t jewelry. What if you didn’t like? Did he already know your taste? Could he return it? What if it was engraved? All these thoughts ran through your inebriated mind before you handed it to him.

“I-I can’t accept this, Arm-Armitage, I’m sorry.” You shook your head. His brows furrowed, “You don’t even know what it is!” “I can’t tell from the box an-” But Hux pressed a kiss to your liquor soaked lips. “Just take a look.” His whisper controlled you too slowly open the box bracing yourself for the inevitable. But all you got was the unexpected. “Is this...is this a gold bar?” Y/N asked with confusion. “PAMP Suisse 1 gram to be exact. It’s all on the assay card.” Hux pointed in the bag. She pulled it out and began to read before her eyes widened. “Twenty-four karat! Is this real?” Y/N shout-whispered not wanting anyone to hear. “There’s only one way to find out.” He plucked the bar from your fingers and went to bite down. “NO!” You snatched it back holding it dear. “If it is, I want it to stay perfect.” You put it back in the velvet box. “I honestly thought you were going to give me jewelry and I was really hoping you weren’t. I said Armitage is smart but too rich for his own good.” And damn were you brutally honest when drunk. Thank God you were preoccupied with the bag and couldn’t see his embarrassed blush. “W-Well, I thought you’d find it funny since you’re twenty-four and it’s 24 karats.” He revealed. “Also, Fortuna is the goddess of fortune and luck; you can always invest it.” You giggled before throwing your arms around his neck. “Punny and thoughtful.” She smiled. “Just what I like in a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I need a man like this, if this means I have to wait until I'm 24 then I'll do it. 
> 
> So no jewelry, but I actually want them to go on a trip together, just saying  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Maybe in Ireland?
> 
> What we will be seeing now is Hux in 'relationships'. Reader and Angelique are not the same people, we'll be able to see how begins to become more intuned with Reader. Because what works for one girlfriend might not work for another. Next chapter will be coming shortly after. Prepare yourself, it's a game changer.
> 
> Also, should I make a Pinterest for this?


	16. Lost in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed you guys and our back and forth in the comments, did I leave for too long? Please come back 'n'

Everything was looking up Hux! Even after drunk you loved his gift but sober you were going off on the fact that she had been given a REAL gold bar; everything was fine. This is why he was dreading telling you about Japan. “Japan, really?” You asked. And he nodded; watching as she sunk in her seat with a little pout. “I was hoping to spend more time together.” Hux felt his heart tug at her confession and he felt bad. He had known about this trip since December yet he had chosen to tell you only a few days before. Why? Maybe because of this. “Me too, darling. But it was a last minute thing.” His slender fingers wrapped around your hand for reassurance. “There’s always FaceTime.” You knew this but it wasn’t the same. “I know, but a few blocks away and another hemisphere is WAY different. When do you come back?” Y/N asked. “The end of April.” “Oh, maybe I can visit you for spring break.” Y/N smiled. He didn’t know if you were serious or not, because you were quite the jokester. “Are you serious?” He narrowed his light eyes at you.

“You know I’m annoying, but I’m going to Phuket for my cousin’s birthday and then to LA.” You told him. “Well, you have to fly over Japan. I don’t see why not.” Hux shrugged. “Oh Armitage I don’t want to be a bother, I know you’re there for work.” You shook her head. “Y/N, I’d be happy for you to bother me, especially since Ren is coming with me.” He groaned and you laughed. “But would you like that?” He asked once again. “Are you serious?” It was now your turn to ask. “Yes,” Hux replied. “I can take care of the ticket, both Japan and LA.” “Armitage you don’t have too.” Y/N shook her head. “I know, and hopefully I can speed up the visit and we can leave with you.” He said. “Really? Well, where would I stay?” She placed her chin on her propped up fist. A blush began to grow on his face as he cleared his throat. “The First Order gives generous accommodations when sending us off. But if you’d like, I can get you your own room.” Hux said awaiting your answer. With a heavy stare and devious look, you replied: “Surprise me.”

* * *

 

Two weeks in and the pair picked up a routine that was good enough; before noon for him and before ten for you. The unfortunate part really was that he and Kylo had to share a suite. It was a large one with their own personal entrances but the kitchen and main parlor room were connected. They hardly interacted within the spaces of their living areas unless it was the need to use the kitchen or now, as Hux showed you the view from the room. Flipping the camera to face him now, Y/N could make out the tall dark-haired man walking around in the background. “Hi, Kylo!” You yelled out. With much delight, Kylo decided to start a conversation over the ginger man’s shoulder much to his chagrin. And they fell into a pattern much like that and as the days grew closer to spring break, Y/N found herself bubbling in excitement; she had missed seeing her polished, copper-haired beau. And Hux, well Kylo had caught Hux multiple times just staring at your Instagram and rereading texts. But what really got him was his screensaver. Hux like many other people who didn’t want people to evade their privacy, used one of the given Apple lock screens. But his home screen was different.

“Is that Y/N?” Kylo asked; Hux perked up and turned to the door. This move had Kylo snatching the phone from his hands. “That is Y/N!” He laughed as he could see the picture more clearly. “Ren, you give that back!” He said through clenched teeth. But, it was Kylo we were talking about. “When was this?” He asked. Hux let out a frustrated growl as he went to reach and ended up falling over the couch. “My, My, you’re really falling for this one Hux.” He teased as Hux struggled to get up. “Oh, shut up and give me my phone,” Hux yelled out. “My God, Hux in love, didn’t think it would make you even more awkward.” Kylo teased. With an expression that looked like he short-circuited, he denied and scoffed, still failing at getting his phone back. “What has it been, less than six months and she’s got you literally falling and flying her out on business trips.” Of course, he meant no harm, but Hux didn’t like what it implied. “Do not disrespect Y/N, she’s not like that.” He growled. Kylo was taken by surprise, never seeing Hux be so fiercely protective of someone. Giving him his phone back, Kylo apologized: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. Y/N’s a good girl. I just meant you’re obviously in love.” Hux sighed before putting his phone away.

“Don’t you think it’s too much?” Kylo asked. “I mean, Hux she’s obviously much younger than you. And didn’t you just have a fiance?” Blue eyes glared at the man before as he put his hands up, surrendering. “I don’t mean to be like that, it’s just girls her age...well, they like to have fun. They aren’t thinking about anything serious.” Kylo told him. “It’s cool to date a rich dude, so they so. I don’t think Y/N woul-” “So why would you say something like that?” Hux interrupted. “Relax, I’m warni-” “Warning me? Yeah, because you are so good in that department too!” Hux scoffed. “For your information asshole, I’m trying to tell you she’s a good girl and your bullshit dream of living daddy’s instructional lifestyle is going to ruin it,” Kylo yelled. “Fuck you, Ren and your half-assed evaluation of my life.” Hux snapped. But Kylo was giving him the finger before slamming the door. These words ate at Hux who honestly didn’t want to believe a word that Ren had said. He didn’t want to admit that his way of relationshipping had a very high failure rate. Where he excelled in everything else, he was terrible in that. But he didn’t want that to be to true to you. Yes, Hux fell quickly for Y/N and fell hard; he just didn’t want to admit it. He was so far gone and they weren’t in the relationship. It only got worse when their trip got extended another month.

* * *

 

He watched your smiling face, that had a sheen of sweat from the humid place you were staying. He felt sick to his stomach as you went on and on telling him about Phuket. All he wanted to do was be there, with you, holding you. And yet, he wanted to distance himself from you. “Are you alright?” She asked taking in his expression. “Is everything alright?” He took in a deep breath before he mumbled: “My trip got extended.” A pout fell on your lips and caused him to, too. “Oh no, when did they tell you?” “Just a few days ago,” Hux answered. “You’re job is horrible at timing. First, the last minute trip then extended. You think a 500 company would be better at this.” You joked. Hux gave you a little huff, brushing it off. “They do it all the time I’m not surprised.” “Really?” She asked and he nodded. “Yikes, what’s the point of pursuing a relationship, if you won’t even be here with me!” Y/N said dramatically, but Hux didn’t find it funny or endearing. “Is that really how you feel?” His voice cut her out of her playfulness, as his ice blue eyes, for the first time, felt cold. 

“Armitage,” She said unsure of what was going on. “Are you serious?” Hux blinked in disbelief as she wore a small smile as her eyes searched his. “Clearly you’re not, you never are.” He said. “Armitage, I was joking...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.” You softly apologized. “You need to learn when it is appropriate to joke. You can’t joke your way through life, you’ll get nowhere and nobody will take you seriously.” The words sounded like advice but his tone was harsh and emotionless. It wasn’t like the Armitage you knew. If anything, it sounded like your ex. You could feel your throat thickening as tears began to form. “Armitage it was just a joke no need to be so mean, jeez, I apologized.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “And apologies make everything better?” He asked. Rolling your eyes, refusing to cry or continue this conversation, you looked at him once more. “I’m not going to be able to make it to Japan, I’ll reimburse you or whatever.” Was all she said before the call ended. Hux felt his breath leave his body; what did he just do?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Why so serious Hux? That conversation happened to me once, I was an emotional wreck trying to become someone wasn't.


	17. What Do I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hate school and I need Hux to marry me so I can be a rich housewife.

Hux sat at the bar, untouched drink in hand after many. His face almost matched the shade of his now disheveled hair; raking his thin, long fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time before checking his phone. Ren and he had completed their business trip and had a little bit of time left over to explore Japan. It would’ve been perfect if you were coming. And there was no way in the world you would even think about coming as you had yet to return any of his calls or messages. He even found himself direct messaging you on Instagram and he couldn’t even get a: seen. You seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth as you didn’t even post anything. Your smiling picture that was displayed at his background taunted him on what was his fault. How could he even say those things to you? The last thing he wanted was for you to be serious and stiff like him. 

“Flight is about to start boarding, maybe you should stop.” It was a surprise to hear Kylo speak in such a normal manner. Usually, the two would constantly be making jabs, but after the whole Y/N thing, he let him be. Only a stupid person couldn’t see how taken Hux was by Y/N, but still, Hux was the stupidest for treating her like that. Leaving cash next to his untouched drink, Hux composed himself before following Ren to the terminal. Once seated, he quickly pulled out his phone to see if there were any notifications from her. Ren couldn’t help but pity the man. This was not the dude he despised and how could he bother someone who was clearly shaken about the situation that had transpired. Hux refreshed her Instagram to see no recent activity. “You’re not blocked if that's what you’re thinking.” Ren’s words caused Hux to look at him. “She’s just not posting.” “I know, I just want to make sure she’s alright.” Hux sighed. His voice was soft and fragile, not his typical strong accent that had people bending at his command. “She’s fine Hux.” Kylo handed over his phone, showing him Zara’s Instastory. He felt his heart skip a beat as heard your voice and contagious laughter off-screen. Blue eyes lit up as another video panned to you; a small smile had his heart melting before seeing the sadness in your eyes. He could feel his heart breaking, he did that to you.

* * *

 

In a different time zone, a drunk Y/N stumbled into the room of her sleeping sober cousin. It was quite weird as it was usually Zara up all night partying, but the quarrel with Armitage really got to you. You told no one about it and just told everyone something came up and you would go to LA with them. Clumsily crawling on the bed, Zara began to stir. Rubbing her eyes, they focused on her curly-headed cousin with a sad smile. “Y/N,” Zara said. “What’s wrong?” Tucking your knees under, you sighed. “Do you think I‘m immature?” You said in your drunken state. A light laugh fell from Zara’s lips. “Are you serious? You’ve been mature since you were born!” But Y/N didn’t laugh along with her. “M’no Zara, I‘m being serious.” Zara looked over her cousin before sitting up. “What happened?” Zara inquired and Y/N told her about the video chat. “Wow, what a bitch!” Zara spat. “No, but he’s right.” Y/N sighed. “I’m always joking, I don’t like taking life seriously, it’s too depressing.” You fell on your back beside Zara. “Ok and? He has no right to call you immature.” Zara told you. “He didn’t say it, but he thinks it.” You whispered. Zara really wanted to say ‘Fuck Ginger Styles’ but as she looked at her inebriated cousin, she knew that she really liked him. It had been a long time since she had seen her cousin really into a guy and honestly, she quite liked Hux too. No one could miss the nice things he did for her, but the way he looked at Y/N, could make anyone believe in love. “I think, before you give up, maybe you should talk to him.” Zara brushed the curls out of your face. You looked at her before agreeing with a smile.

* * *

 

Hux found himself on the M20, somber eyes staring out of the window. God had he messed up. You were the one he wanted to be with, he could see himself with, and he had cast you off while also being unnecessarily mean. Hopping off the bus, he made his way to the boardwalk. It was a beautiful day and there were many people out having fun. Looking around he observed them, all smiling faces with people they loved except for him. Once again he found himself looking at your Instagram. Still, no activity. You were really giving it to him and he deserved it. Hux just wished he could just clear things up and apologize. And as luck would have it, he received a message from you. He felt the weight lift from his shoulders as you wanted to meet him to talk. Although the talk could go either way, it still was better than you just disappearing from his life. He quickly accepted the invitation before thanking a higher power for giving him this moment.

* * *

 

Hux sat in the small cafe waiting for you. The minutes were slowly approaching the time you had set and he grew antsy every time the door opened and it wasn’t you. But soon enough, Y/N entered with her (y/h/c) framing her face and sun-kissed skin. He couldn’t help the breath that escaped him as he looked at her. He watched as she looked around before her eyes fell on him. If this was days ago, you would’ve been completely taken by the fact that Hux had stubble and foregone the gel to his ginger locks, but you were upset. Besides Zara trying to get you back with Hux, Kylo had tried too. This heartfelt conversation was much appreciated until Kylo slipped something that Hux had lied about. Sitting in front of the man, you just wanted to get it over with. You couldn’t stand to peer into his solemn eyes and make your heart break even more. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked. “I-I can’t stay long, I’m helping my friend set up.” You shook your head and cut to the chase. “Armitage, I don’t know what happened a week ago but I didn’t like it.” “I agree,” He spoke up but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look you gave him.

“I’m not going to sit here and waste any of our time, what you said back there really hurt and it’s been bothering me.” She said. “I really do like you and I know you feel the same, but that was uncalled for. I understand you were stressed but there was no reason for you to take it out on me like that.” Leaning forward she tried to concentrate on keeping her voice low as she continued. It was hard, but you did your best. Your heart was torn between letting him have it and fighting to have him. “I might’ve ticked you off with that relationship comment but I do have a right to not pursue it if it doesn’t feel right.” You told him. Hux, on the other hand, found your passion intoxicating. He had never seen you like this and he felt wrong. He sat there speechless as he listened to you stand your ground. “But on top of everything, the worst of it, was that you lied to me.” Your voice cracked a little as you said it out loud. “I know you think I’m immature because I joke a lot and it might be immature that this hurt me the most but what I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me you knew about the trip?” She asked and Hux just blinked in shock. 

“How’d you find out?” He said quickly. “Kylo told me. He was trying to get me to talk to you and he told me.” Y/N said. “Why did you tell me it was last minute? It makes no sense as to why a-and if you can lie about something so trivial, what else would you lie to me about?” Tears threatened to form in your eyes as you did your best to keep them down. “Y/N, I-” Hux gulped what could he say? Looking at your phone, you began to gather your things. “Look I have to go. I think it’s best if we just got some space.” You sent him a tight lip smile before leaving the table. Hux quickly followed you out. He had to say something, why wasn’t he saying anything! When you reached outside you turned around to see Hux on your heel. “Um, I’m going that way, it was nice meeting you Armitage.” She sadly nodded as she tried to brush past him. A hand caught her arm as the other one wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest as his lips pressed against hers. It didn’t take much time before their lips fell into sync and they were pulling back breathless. “I’m disgusted at the way I talked to you and no amount of apologies can take those words back. I truly am sorry. But, we’ve come too far to just give up.” Foreheads were pressed against one another as Y/N listened to his words. “You mean so much to me and I never want you to ever feel as if you don’t. And I don’t think you’re immature if anything I’m the immature one and too serious for my own good. You’re a wonderful person I would love to learn from Miss L/N.” He smiled as he wrapped you in his arms, you couldn’t help but chuckle at his corniness. “Of course, if that is alright with you?” Blue eyes peered into yours as you nodded. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you sealed the deal with a kiss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Guess who's in a relationship? Not me, them. Also, I started a Pinterest, because...inspo.


	18. From Tiffany’s With Love

The ringing of your doorbell resounded throughout the house. You ran down the stairs with Zara right behind you. Opening the door, they saw the gleam of slicked red hair before Hux turned around taking in the sight of you. His now, green eyes drank you in from your black heeled sandals to the curvature of your figure accentuated by your black off the shoulder dress up until his favorite part of all, your face. “Hello girls,” He said and both Y/N and Zara bit back a smile before greeting him in unison. “Are you ready?” He asked you. Nodding your head, you accepted his hand as he carefully led you down the stairs. “Oh,” He paused before pulling a tiny blue box wrapped in a white ribbon out of his inside pocket and turned back to Zara. “I just want to say thank you for rooting for me.” Zara’s (y/e/c) eyes lit up as she accepted the box. “I’ll convince her to marry you if you buy me a Birkin.” She joked, but you knew she really wasn’t. Hux laughed as he turned back to you. Placing his hand on your back he began to lead you to the car where he noticed your pout. An amused huff emitted from his lips before pressing a kiss to the side of your head. “She gets Tiffany’s and I get a kiss?” You asked. “Don’t worry darling, I have something for you too.”

* * *

 

The pair was nestled up in a secluded booth at Tao’s just sharing about their day. The glowing light of the candle shadowed Hux’s facial features that seemed to be delicately carved. He was like a work of art; every movement flowed into the next like a symphony. Another smile found a way to your face when he asked what you were thinking. “Nothing,” You shook your head returning to your drip. Calm was his middle name, but at this moment his accelerated heart rate and slightly sweating palms seemed to say otherwise. Tonight was long overdue and he had come up with a plan, with the help of Phasma, to make it very memorable. Because this day could be the start to many more memorable days in the future. “Would you guys like a picture?” A waiter approached them. Y/N looked to Hux, who straightened up fixing his tie. “Yes, yes,” This caught Y/N by surprise, he wasn’t really a picture person but he made the exception for you. Scooting closer, Hux wrapped his arm around her before giving the camera a small, soft grin. Although it was a contrast from Y/N’s whose teeth illuminated under the flash, everyone could tell he was wild about this girl from the look in his eyes.

Sometime had passed and they were now digging into their shared dessert. “You have some,” Hux pointed at the sugar crystals that clung to her glossy lips. “Stupid lip gloss,” She tried to remove them but Hux’s lips swooped in to save the day. “Um, excuse me,” A clearing of a throat caused them to separate, embarrassed to be caught. “Your pictures,” Hux accepted the two photos before grabbing something out a bag that you didn’t even notice. “What’s that?” You asked with brows furrowed. “It’s a frame for our picture.” He told you as he worked on placing it in without smudging the glass. A smile grew on your face thinking about how he planned all this. You were very glad that you gave him a chance, you didn’t think it was possible to ever be this happy after your breakup. When he was finished he handed the rectangular sterling silver frame that held your picture to you. Fingertips ghosted over the ‘Return to Tiffany’ that was above the engraving of their names and today’s date. Confusion washed over her face as she turned to him. “W-What is today?” You asked. Clearing his throat, he sat up straight and fixed his tie. “Well, I was hoping to make today memorable by officially asking you to by my girlfriend,” Hux said with less confidence than how he’d practiced. He watched as she looked at the picture and then back at him, this time with teary eyes. “You know, you didn’t have to do all this, I would say yes regardless.” She sniffled. A rare smile appeared on the man’s face before he was caressing your cheek and placing his first kiss as your boyfriend. 

  
  



	19. One Time, At Sleepaway Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyyyyyy, long time no write.

Maybe Y/N was right, this had to be a worse time to date. Hux was very happy to date you and vice versa, but he was very busy in the month of June, and he hardly got to see you. And then when he finally was free, you were going off to sleepaway camp. As a counselor, you were mandated to go up two weeks before the children came and then you would be away from the end of June to the middle of August. You promised to call during breaks and even try to make your way down to the city if possible. That seemed to calm his nerves. He was very excited to spend more time and do more things with you. Hux’s mind couldn’t help but revert back to their first date in Central Park at Christmas time. It made his heart swell and he just wanted more moments like that. He was even upset that he couldn’t send you off.

“There is no need to be upset, Armitage.” Y/N chuckled. “I went by myself plenty of times.” He paused in his spot as you pushed your cart down the aisle. Your feet stopped and you turned to look over your shoulder to see a slight pout on your boyfriend’s face. “And is it so wrong for me to want to change that?” He asked, with his sweet accent. A sigh emitted from your smirk, “It would be nice, Armi. It’s hard to get used to; you spoil me with your presence!” Y/N exaggerated. And he liked it very much. If it was even possible, Hux grew more confident and strode taller towards you pressing a kiss on your lips. “At least you let me spoil you in one thing.” He hummed before giving you another kiss. “Now, what else do you need from this list?” His fingers plucked the yellow sheet from your hands as his blue eyes scanned the items. “This looks more like you moving rather than staying for a month or two. Are you not telling me something?” He asked. Y/N lightly hit his arm, before melting into his side.

* * *

 

It was the longest two weeks without communication and Hux was becoming irritable. It was even worse than his regular attitude. “He’s worse than usual, even I can’t handle him!” Phasma told Ren. “We need Y/N to come back and soothe the savage beast if you catch my drift,” Ren replied. Phasma rolled her eyes in annoyance; he could be so childish sometimes. The door opened, to reveal a scowling Hux. “What’s your problem now, Queen of England?” Ren asked. Glaring at Ren, he took a deep breath and took a seat. “Y/N’s train has been delayed, thus ruining our dinner plans.” “But she still is coming right? Because you are insufferable.” Ren said. Another glare was sent to him before answering his question: “Yes, but she also has a birthday outing she wants us to go to.” “So, what’s the problem?” Phasma asked taking a seat as well. “I know what the problem is, he wants her all to himself.” Ren devilishly smirked as a not-so-subtle blush began to creep on Hux’s cheeks. “He’s going to be like a dog in heat when he sees her!” Ren and Phasma burst into laughter. “Alright, alright,” Hux tried to quiet them down, no matter how right or wrong their answer was. 

* * *

 

With a canceled dinner reservation and a meeting that never seemed to end, Hux was extremely tired. But, he wouldn’t let that deter him from seeing Y/N. He arrived at Tonic with his famous scowl. Anybody who lives in New York knows to avoid Times Square, clearly the person who wanted this wasn’t. He had texted you that he was approaching the building. Not knowing if there was any security or reservations in the establishment. Within seconds, he could hear your cheerful laugh that he missed so much. Looking in your direction, he saw your lovely figure in a pink mini skirt, white smock crop top, and heeled sandals. “ARMITAGE!” You yelled over the people, music, and baseball game that was playing. Long arms wrapped around your waist as you nuzzled into his neck. “I missed you so much,” She whispered. “But, come!” She wasted no time dragging him toward her table. He stuck out amongst her friends and co-workers. It wasn’t only age but attire. Taking a seat, he took notice of the empty glasses of various sizes on the table. “I see you started without me.” He teased. “I hope you don’t mind, I also got you something.” You looked at him over your shoulder. 

“Uh...Sangria, top shelf, Hawaiian mule, and...a bourbon!” The waiter announced the drinks as he handed them out. “A bourbon?” Hux’s red brow arched at her choice in drink. With a shrug, you smiled, “I saw it on your bar. I couldn’t remember which one, so I hope it’s good.” Taking a sip, he couldn’t help but feel proud. It wasn’t every day you could find someone who could pick out a good bourbon who didn’t drink it. “You did well.” Hux winked and your whole body began to tingle from his praise. Another waiter appeared with “A ROUND OF SHOTS FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!” The waiter and the whole floor began to yell. Blue eyes widened, he forgot how it was to be under twenty-five. Then again he couldn’t even recall a time in his life where he did participate in such things as this. “Shots first,” Y/N told him raising the tiny glass before him, he followed suit before toasting “I missed you,” Hux’s free hand brushed her cheek. “I’m glad you came,” Y/N whispered and proceeded to throw it back.

After a brief introduction of whos-who, Hux learned very quickly that you were a very popular girl. And if not, one of the prettiest if he did say so himself. He also learned events like these were used a hook-ups, which disgusted him even more. He was very glad he came tonight even though he knew you would never. When a person would come and briefly start a conversation with you, Y/N would smile at Hux every once and in a while to make sure he was okay. Right now, he sat with you and your very close and quite amusing friend named AJ. The two of you together were a very funny mix and the alcohol didn’t make it any better as the pair tried to fill Armitage in on all the camp drama from about four years in the brief time he’s joined them. Hux thought all of this should be annoying him, that he was too old to be galavanting with college students, but he missed and liked you so much, it didn’t matter. Not to mention how good you looked. Drunk you had the most beautiful smile, hilarious laugh, and exaggerated expressions and gestures. Two drinks ago, Y/N had placed her bare legs over his; long fingers attached to the smooth tanned skin instantly. Sometimes your puff sleeve would fall and you could feel Hux’s delicately put it back in place. You couldn’t stop the heat that was rising within you, which meant you needed to get sober.

“So, Mr. Armi,” AJ folded his arms. “How did get this one to give in? It’s like trying to kill a roach with this one.” Your jaw dropped in offense at your friend's statement and the fact your boyfriend is laughing. “Well, I think she’s exponentially better than a roach, but it definitely took a lot of food,” Hux said. “Sounds like her,” AJ replied. Y/N hit both of them. “Don’t be offended, I want to be like you! I want a man to spoil me with his coins.” AJ professed. “If you know anyone let me know.” Hux cleared his throat and replied: “I might know someone, I’ll send it through the messenger.” Hux pointed to Y/N. When AJ left, Y/N turned to him, asking: “Are you serious?” “I think Mitaka is gay,” Hux replied. “Thinking and knowing are two different things. If he harasses me, I’m suing you and taking all your coins!” Y/N gently flicked his nose before leaving to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes of not coming back, Hux grew worried as to where you were. There were people’s stuff at the table and of course, your phone. This wasn’t helpful; looking around he spotted you with another group chatting it up. Although you looked like you were having fun, Hux thought it best to end the night on a good note. 

Calling over a waitress, he asked her to call over his girlfriend. He watched you walk with your drunk sway and bit back a smile. “I’ve been summoned?” Y/N teased. His hand raised to rest his palm on your cheek, his thumb gently stroking your skin. “You might not like to hear this, but I think it is time to go,” Hux told her. With a pout, you agreed and reached for your phone. “Ok, let me tell AJ we are leaving.” Hux thanked the heavens how easy this was. In fifteen minutes, AJ was rushing over; he didn’t think much when AJ and Y/N were going off to say their goodbyes even if he had to rush her. It wasn’t until the two drunk young adults stared widely at him when they reached outside. “Would you like me to call you a cab?” He asked AJ. “He’s coming with me.” Y/N said. With furrowed brows, he asked what did she mean. “He always stays with me. He sleeps in my bed and I sleep in Zara’s.” Y/N explained. “Oh, I should’ve spoken up earlier,” Hux said dejectedly. “Awkward,” AJ mumbled; he didn’t care how cool Hux was he wasn’t going to mess up his room for the night. With a long moment of silence, Y/N flung her arms up. “We’ll all go back to my place!”

* * *

 

That’s how Hux got stuck with pulling out the bed from the couch. Y/N watched as Hux struggled before finally getting it out. He heard your stifled laugh from behind him and he turned to see you already in your pajamas with a heap of sheets and blankets. “Here, hold these and I’ll make the bed for you.” She sauntered over and handed him the pile. Hux sat on the arm of the single and chair and watched as she did her thing. And from his position, he had a nice view when she bent over in her pajama shorts. Granted it was something so simple as making the bed, he found it very sexy. Standing up, Y/N looked over her work proudly. “Exceptional, especially in your state.” He mocked you and a certain finger was sent his way. Hux chuckled as you made your way past him and up the stairs. Sitting on his bed, he had to guess if this was his punishment; sleeping alone. He sat silently listening if heard any sounds of movement, but all he heard was the shutting of a door. With a sigh, he turned off the lights and moved under the covers. 

“You’re going to sleep without me?” Your voice was clear in the dark. A couple of shuffles and a dip in the bed had him turning to see you. “I didn’t think you were coming back,” Hux told her. “I had to wrap my hair, I wouldn’t let you sleep down here by yourself after being away so long.” She snuggled up against him. “Good, because I’d rather not get caught sneaking into your bed.” Hux snickered and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? You’re probably not used to sleeping on a pull-out couch.” Y/N joked when she really knew why he wanted to. “I’ve never, but you know what I meant.” He squinted his blue eyes in the dark at her. “Well, I can tell you for a fact that this mattress is just as comfortable as the ones upstairs.” Y/N attested. She was horrible for missing how easy it was to tease him. Hux pounced on top of her catching Y/N by surprise, as she yelped. “How sturdy do you think this is?” His hands pushed down, caging her in. Your eyes lit up at his suggestion. “No, AJ is right upstairs! I’m not going to be like Zara.” You whispered. “Well, you just have to be a little quieter than Zara,” Hux replied with a devilish smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: No they did not have sex. Maybe a VERY HEAVY make out session, but she's "NOt LikE zAra!" Here's my terrible Pinterest lol
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/slaydonarenee/p-a-s-s-e-n-g-e-r-s/


	20. F is for Friends

Hux was so happy you had returned for good, he was happy to have you all to himself, or so he thought. One day, when Ren was in his office harassing and going over things before a meeting that Kylo had asked what Hux had planned for the pair this weekend. “Well, it’s going to be to be nice, maybe to some nice place outdoors,” Hux told him. “What about Refinery? It’s near Bryant Park, good view, great food, intimate.” Ren told him. Blue eyes eyed the man suspiciously. “If you let me know I can get you a good table.” “No, it’s fine,” Hux said still looking at the spreadsheet. There was an awkward silence from Hux looking over numbers and Kylo looking ready to burst. Hux looked up to see him fidgeting. “What is your problem today?” A smile split Ren’s face as he jumped forward causing the redhead to wince as he exclaimed: “I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

* * *

 

Those four words that Kylo screamed in his face is how he and Y/N ended up at Refinery on Saturday night. “I can’t believe you said yes, that was nice of you.” Y/N hugged his arm as they rode the elevator. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t, I think that was you when he asked you to make sure I ‘dressed accordingly’.” He rolled his blue eyes. Hux had style and you loved it, but Ren was clearly trying to make an impression. “Well, I think you look cute as always,” You pressed a kiss to his lips. “You didn’t need my help at all.” A blush hit his cheek as he glanced at you. “But it must be serious that he asked us to meet her. It definitely says something about your friendship.” She told him. A groan escaped his lips as he replied, “Never use the word friendship with Ren and me ever again, I think I’m going to be sick.” You laughed as the two of you got off and walked to the hostess. 

They didn’t get far as Kylo yelled out their names. “Kylo!” You exclaimed as Hux was clearly still uncomfortable in this situation. The two hugged while Hux gave him three seconds or he would intervene, but thankfully it never did as Kylo happily shook Hux’s hand. Y/N stifled a laugh as she took in the sight of a very happy Kylo and her very creeped out boyfriend. It was also so weird to see the pair out of their perfectly tailored suits. And now in the casual clothes, you could see their personalities; Kylo wore a  more open than buttoned white linen shirt, dark jeans with obscenely expensive for a pair of plain white sneakers and Hux wore a lightweight camel sweater with burgundy chinos and classic pair of brown Gucci loafers. Kylo glanced down and said, “Well, at least you got the shoes right.” He then turned to you. “But you look beautiful as always!”  You wore a simple pink floral silk flounce skirt, a silk tie sleeve tank, and a pair of pink espadrilles wedges. “Thank you, Kylo.” You smiled. “Now where is she?” This made Kylo very happy and was quick to lead the way to the table.

“Y/N, Hux, this is my girlfriend Alexandra.” Alexandra was a tall brunette with long hair, almost like the female version of Kylo with big boobs that look ready to spill out of her Realisation par mini dress. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Hux watched from the side as the two girls interacted and a Ren just grinning like an idiot. “This is my boyfriend, Armitage,” You told her and he was quick to correct Alexandra. “Hux, it’s Hux.” Armitage was reserved for you and you only. The couples sat in their respective seats as the girls began to talk. “I love your bracelet.” Alexandra pointed to the gold Tiffany’s bracelet that matched Zara’s. “Thanks, Armi got it for me.” You beamed. “Wow, that’s a nice gift.” Alexandra playfully slapped Kylo’s leg. Hux did not like that. He could care less about the girl burning a whole in Ren’s pocket, but he didn’t like how the girl was analyzing you.

It was clear the girl easily got jealous, seeing how Ren doted on Y/N, but that was due to the fact his girlfriend was closer in age to her than him and thought it would be nice if the two could be friends. Also, in Kylo’s mind, he thought it would be great to have a couple friend or could stand in general. Hux just thought you were better than her in all aspects, but that's his prerogative. “What do you do?” Alexandra asked Y/N. “I teach! Well, not officially, but I’m going to be an official certified teacher in the spring.” Y/N smiled and Hux was very proud. “Oh, that’s it?” Alexandra tried to demean you which Hux didn’t like at all. Now, Alexandra was bragging about her modeling experiences, which just sounded like party hopping to Hux. “Oh, is that what modeling is nowadays?” The words slipped from Hux’s looks which had the other three staring at him. 

“If, if you can excuse us, please.” Y/N stood from her seat and pulled Hux towards the bar. “What the fuck?” Y/N laughed. Hux was very surprised at your reaction. He thought he was going to get scolded. “I’m sorry, she’s a bitch.” He spat which caused you to laugh even more. “I know did you see how she looked at me when I ordered a side of fries!” Y/N exclaimed. “Trying to belittle you and the incessant hint dropping for the bracelet.” He groaned. “She better be glad Zara wasn’t here.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his comment. “Oh God, if Zara was here we would’ve been kicked out already.” Y/N told him. Hux moved closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You were so poised and respectful back there, you definitely deserve an award.” He said. “If it’s another bracelet, don’t let Alexandra hear.” Y/N teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I have something in mind that requires us to leave and giving us a great start to the week.” Blue eyes glanced from your eyes to your lips before closing the gap between his and yours. “But seriously, as a friend, we need to break them up, he doesn’t deserve that.” Y/N pulled back. “Fine!” Hux grumbled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Just a silly little filler before I start time jumping, but Ren's girlfriend is integral to him and Hux's friendship lol.


	21. A Difficult Matter at Hand

It was only four weeks into school when you found out some disturbing news about a student and his siblings in your class. Hux noticed your behavior when you had called him earlier. It was the detached and unsure tone of your voice that had him questioning ‘if you were alright?’ and then ‘if he had done something wrong?’ Y/N brushed it off, which only made Hux worry.  Since it was a school night, he knew it would be too much to ask of you to come over, so instead, he ventured to you. The sound of your doorbell ringing had you jogging down the steps to answer, who you presumed to be Zara. But to your surprise, it was your red-headed beau. “Armi, what are you doing here?” She asked. “I just wanted to see if you are ok?” His brows furrowed. You took in his casual appearance and realized the small duffle bag he had in his hand.

Y/N moved out the doorway to let him enter. “You came all the way from your home?” You asked as you pressed your back against your door. “I was worried about you. And I didn’t want to push and ask you to come to my place. So,” he shrugged showing his duffel bag. A small smile fell against your full lips as you followed him toward the bottom of the stairs. “Is Zara home?” He peered up the stairs. “I was going to bring food, but I didn’t know if it would be enough, so we can order in if you’d like.” He replied, eyes turning back to you. You were quick to wrap your arms tightly around his neck, burying yourself into him. Hux didn’t hesitate to catch you and pull you in closer. “Darling?” his voice was soft in the quiet home and he could hear her small sniffles.  

With you still in his arms, Hux maneuvered them to sit on the couch. Taking your head in his hands, he pulled you back to wipe your tears. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” “I have a student in my class, him and his siblings,” she sniffled. “Their mom is abusing them.” Your (y/e/c) eyes looked up at his through tear-coated lashes. Hux tensed at your answer as you began to cry. “I just don’t, don’t know what to do. As his teacher, there's not much I can do, but as a person, I can’t just do nothing, it doesn’t feel right.” Y/N shook her head. Hux felt his mouth go dry and hands begin to shake as he thought back to his childhood. He gulped at his repressed memories resurfacing. “Make sure he knows that you believe him, it’s always nice to know that there is someone there.”

She looked at him as he continued to give her advice. “Stay calm, don’t try to get him worked up in fear of his father finding out,” Hux said. “Father? It was his mother.” She corrected him. There was a pause as you watched him fidget in front of her. “Armitage, are you alright?” His light eyes looked at you for a second before he was looking away. “My father...my father used to abuse me, so I know.” His answer shocked you; you felt your heart dropped at his confession. How could anyone do that to a child? How could anyone do that to your Armi? “Armitage, I…” Y/N sucked in a breath, not knowing what to say. Your fingers brushed the hairs on the nape of his neck as he found the strength to tell you the story. “He said I was weak, I wasn’t Hux enough. My stepmother turned a blind eye with the occasional talk of how her bastard stepson ruined her life.” Hux told you. “They made my life miserable and none of it stopped until I moved out to university. I promised I’d never go back and I still haven’t.”

Tears welled in your eyes as you gently placed his head on your chest. Even though it was years ago, you could see it in his eyes how it still affected him. Even though his father was long gone, but he was still haunted and dictated by his rules. No matter how much he tried to change, his father had beaten him in submission. Tears had laced his blond lashes as the voice of his father berated him in his head: ‘Too weak, too soft, never enough,’ It was his default motto that taunted him during his dysfunctional childhood and adult life. “I’m sorry, Armi,” Y/N’s arm wrapped him tighter. He tensed under her hold, thinking of those words, but then, he let go and let you hold him. This didn’t make him weak and it didn’t make him soft, it made him loved.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hey everyone, thinking about dropping this series. It hasn't been getting the reception it used to as well as me just not coming up with ideas like I used to. I might add one more chapter, but that's undecided. Also, school is starting, which means more time writing lab reports less time for fan fiction. 
> 
> If I do decide to continue, I might delete some chapters to make it shorter. A lot of people have complained that I drag stories out and put too many unnecessary events in series. I do agree that I can get carried away but I try my best to make it realistic and build a story that will affect the characters a certain way even if it isn't noticeable. 
> 
> I've found myself reading just 1-2 fics consistently due to this and a lot of the advice I've got back is just writing something you love/believe in. So I've decided in quality>quantity. As of right now the story I can say has my heart completely is Knight of the Night and I recommend everyone check it out, especially since it's almost done. 
> 
> Thanks for everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Honestly feedback would be much appreciated, I know it wasn't much to work with but I just wanted to show I guess the dynamics of the characters.


End file.
